Sentimientos Encontrados
by Mariclast
Summary: Usopp por fin regresa a casa después de tanto tiempo y decide confesarle sus sentimientos a Kaya, sin embargo, nada es tan fácil. Usoka fic.
1. Prólogo

_**Sentimientos Encontrados**_

Este fanfic está basado en One Piece, la más increíble e interesante historia de piratas que he conocido (soy una súper fan de la serie). Dentro de esta serie, la pareja de Usopp/Kaya es mi favorita (cuando vi la saga de Usopp lo primero que dije de su relación fue: este chico ya está comprometido-y así nació mi OTP XD) y obviamente es de estos dos de quienes vamos a tratar aquí.

Nota de autora: Siendo sincera, este es el primer fanfic que hago de verdad, porque cuando me gustan mucho los personajes de alguna serie me imagino una que otra situación interesante con ellos, pero no tengo el valor suficiente para marcar mis ideas en papel. Todo se debe a que tengo miedo de terminar deshonrando a mis queridos ídolos, incluso ahora tengo mucha duda si de verdad me saldrá bien está historia, aunque si lo estoy haciendo es porque quiero hacerlo no importa qué. Espero que quien se tome el tiempo de leerlo le guste y lo entretenga, por lo menos un poco, y si en caso contrario, termino molestando a alguien o no les gusta, les doy desde ahora mis más sinceras disculpas.

Prólogo:

Todo el día había estado lloviendo, ya debían de ser las cinco y la imponente lluvia no paraba de fluir. El agua se desbordaba por todas partes tal cual los sentimientos del pobre francotirador, quien aún después de haber alcanzado la fama, la fortuna y sus tan deseados sueños, no había conseguido alcanzar completamente la felicidad. Recordaba los viejos tiempos, los inicios de su aventura, aquellos períodos de su más inocente juventud, cuando anclado inherente en su isla, recorría el bosque, la villa y los alrededores de la mansión. Creyendo que no habría nada que lo llegara a separar de su patria, por muy potente que fuera su atracción hacia el mar. Repetía la rutina de siempre: levantarse temprano, desayunar, molestar a los aldeanos, escaparse a toda velocidad, jugar con sus amigos hasta quedar harto y cuando ya fuera demasiado tarde, regresar a casa, su dulce hogar donde nadie le esperaba, solo una soledad profunda y añoranzas de una familia perdida. De tanto repetir lo mismo todos los días, terminaba aburriéndose de su propia realidad e imaginaba una y otra vez, las diferentes formas de huir de todo aquello que conocía, lanzarse a la travesía de un viaje por lo desconocido, pero no importa cuánto lo deseara, siempre reprimía sus deseos por dos simples razones: el miedo y la esperanza. Lo inexplorado le atraía hacia la aventura, sin embargo, sentía terror de enfrentarse al mundo, estando solitario, sin destrezas ni sentidos con los que defenderse a sí mismo y a sus ideales, temía acabar desplomado ante una fuerza mayor de la que pudiera comprender. Además, la esperanza que residía dentro de él, lo encadenaba aún más a la tierra. Su única familia conocida, su padre, quien lo dejó plantado en la isla por ir a perseguir su propio sueño. Creía fielmente que regresaría; desembarcaría nuevamente por estas playas solo con el objetivo de venir a buscarle, de romper sus cadenas y llevárselo libre a recorrer juntos el mundo, donde se entremezclan la realidad y la fantasía, para ver cumplir los sueños de todo aquel que se digne a vivir y luchar por ellos tal y como él lo había hecho. Esa tierna esperanza de un reencuentro, era su mayor deseo y a la vez cadena. Pero por mucho que corra el tiempo, nada permanecerá por siempre igual, pues con el pasar de los años, las añoranzas crecen, el espíritu se alimenta, el cuerpo se desarrolla, los sentimientos cambian y el camino se divide. Toda elección nombrará al futuro, ya sea de bien o mal, y muchas veces uno se llegará por preguntar: ¿hice lo correcto? Y así, tras los hechos pasados, nace el arrepentimiento y la duda. Siempre se ha de recordar: el camino está trazado por uno mismo, no existe el destino ni la fortuna, solo existen los sentimientos encontrados que dejamos en el mismo camino recorrido; por donde puede que nunca volvamos a pasar.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Sentimientos Encontrados**_

Capítulo 1: Hacia donde el viento se avecina.

El viento y el mar son como dos almas gemelas. Espejos de la realidad quienes expresan sus emociones al unísono. Si la mar está serena, el viento la acompaña brindándoles a los marineros la tranquilidad de una brisa que los guía suavemente hacia sus destinos, o se fuga de sus labores, desolando al mar sin su vivaracho movimiento. Cuando se termina la paz e inicia la tormenta, en correspondencia al enfurecido mar, el viento embiste fuerte e iracundo toda embarcación a su paso. Llevándose consigo: los cuerpos, las almas, las plegarias, las maldiciones, la sangre, los alimentos y los mayores amores de este mundo. Arrebatan todo lo vivo y no vivo de la tierra, son ladrones, asesinos, hermanos pendencieros que florecen bellamente cada día. Por muchos males que lleguen a causar el viento y el mar, nadie puede vivir sin ellos, pues son la energía de la vida, eternos compañeros de la aventura. La mar, tranquila, misteriosa, fructífera y duradera; el viento, alegre, alterable, conocedor y viajero. Dos amigos, camaradas, rivales y amantes, formas inseparables del camino, destinados a estar unidos. Él en un principio creía que permanecerían juntos para siempre, como el viento y el mar. Lo había pensado desde la primera vez, desde aquel bendito día que se entrelazaron sus senderos.

(Recuerdo)

Todo empezó como cualquier otro día, los rayos del sol iluminaban el campo a través de la ventana, sin embargo, se sentía un tono grisáceo que coloreaba los alrededores de tristeza. Este tono había permanecido presente durante mucho tiempo, incluso él sabía la razón por la que se mantenía. Perdiendo a sus progenitores, una señorita había heredado toda la fortuna de su familia, lo que la volvía la actual propietaria de la mansión en la colina, pero no importa cuánto dinero se le fuera otorgado, nada podría devolverle la felicidad ante la gran pérdida que se le suponía. Un profundo sufrimiento, una chocante soledad, son las emociones que inundan a quien se le ha arranca lo más importante en la vida. Él lo sabía mejor que nadie, pues ya había experimentado ese sentimiento, tras perder a su madre, hace ya mucho tiempo. Cruel emoción hasta tal punto que ni llorando un océano pudo curar sus heridas; aún después de varios años, dolía tanto como el primer día. El saber que había alguien que soportaba sobre sí la misma conmoción contra la cual él luchaba todos los días, no pudo evitar querer ayudarle y antes de darse cuenta, estaba corriendo en dirección a la mansión. Traspasando por una profunda pared de hierba, llegó al jardín de la casa sin tener que enfrentarse a los molestos guardias y una vez allí, vio en el segundo piso de la mansión una desolada ventana abierta por la cual bailaban las cortinas al viento. Sin otra opción para alcanzarla, trepó por un árbol plantado justo al lado de la mansión, llegó hasta una gruesa rama perfectamente ubicada a la altura de la ventana y allí la conoció por primera vez. Había oído hablar de ella desde siempre, pero nunca consiguió verla, nunca, hasta ahora. La única hija de una familia rica que vive en el tope de la colina, quien con su amabilidad y belleza cautivaba los corazones de todos. Siempre se la imaginó como una princesa, no obstante, nunca esperó sorprenderse a sí mismo, pero la realidad superó a la fantasía. Aquella preciosa muchacha, de largo cabello rubio cual radiante sol, de ojos azul puro cual par de zafiros marinos, con esa piel blanca cual copo de nieve y débil figura ofrecida, yacía frente a la ventana ahogándose en sus penas cuando de repente él apareció para sorprenderla.

Kaya-¿¡Quién eres tú!?

Usopp-Soy Usopp. ¡Soy un bravo guerrero del mar! Últimamente pareces estar triste. Deja que te cuente una historia.

No había la mínima malicia en sus palabras, sin embargo, por el simple hecho de ser palabras de un extraño, no fueron bien aceptadas.

Kaya-¡No quiero escuchar tus historias! ¡Por favor, vete o llamaré a los guardaespaldas!

A pesar del duro golpe recibido, Usopp no se rindió, continuó insistiendo una y otra y otra vez hasta que por fin pudo despertarle un mínimo interés. Ya atraída su atención, todo dependía de sus habilidades para contar historias, y de ellas, se sentía orgulloso. Desde lo más insólito de su ser y su vasta imaginación, no dejaba de sorprender a la muchacha con las más descabelladas mentiras. El tiempo pasó corriendo, para cuando terminó de contarlo todo, eran las cinco de la tarde. Se disponía a marcharse, pero no sin antes declarar algo.

Usopp-Si la señorita lo desea puedo venir de nuevo mañana.

Esta vez no mostró negativa alguna, solo despidió refinadamente a su inesperado visitante y sintió un poco de paz, pues, aunque para ella resultó un día triste, encontró una pequeña liberación de su dolor tras la historia de aquel joven. Ella era un libro en blanco; él era el mejor escritor. Sin poder imaginarse su próximo relato, sus emociones fueron cambiando. Día tras día, encuentro tras encuentro, la señorita fue expidiéndose de sus pesares y en muy poco tiempo comenzó a llamarlo amigo, y algún tiempo después, comenzó a pensar en él de una manera completamente diferente.

(Presente)

Los recuerdos siempre arrasan con más fuerza que cualquier golpe, sobretodo, si son recuerdos preciados para la persona. La lluvia había parado de fluir, había vuelto la calma. Nami reunió a todos en la proa y comenzó a explicar sobre el curso del barco.

Nami-Estamos casi llegando al final de nuestro recorrido. Puede que estemos en aguas seguras, pero no podemos confiarnos. Nuestros nombres son reconocidos mundialmente y nuestras recompensas son las más deseadas, por lo que puede ser que incluso aquí nos vengan persiguiendo. ¡Así que todo el mundo vigile sus espaldas y no hagan ninguna tontería cuando lleguemos a tierra!

A Usopp le dio una extraña sensación, no por la posible persecución de algún marine o cualquier otro posible enemigo, era porque sabía hacia donde dirigía el barco su curso. Una mezcla entre alegría y nerviosismo, le resultaba la idea de regresar a la villa. A lo largo de sus incontables aventuras, había tenido el deseo de volver, aunque fuera solo un día, pero ahora, justamente ahora que por fin partía rumbo hacia allí, no se creía con el valor para ello. Después de tantos largos años sin verse, sin cruzar palabras, sin dar presencia de sí mismo no más que en las noticias del periódico, pensaba que no sería bien recibido, ni por ella ni por los demás. Peleando contra sus propios problemas internos, Usopp dudaba de su futuro, pero por mucho que quisiera, ya no podría cambiar nada. Toda ruta le llevaba hacia donde el viento se avecina.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Sentimientos Encontrados**_

Capítulo 2: Amigos y nada más.

La tranquilidad de la isla no podía ser mejor, las aves cantaban, el agua fluía, todos trabajaban, bueno, no todos. Tres jóvenes adolescentes se mantenían vigilando el horizonte del inmenso océano como cada mañana, tras haber gritado a los cuatro vientos, aquellas mismas palabras que una vez gritaba su capitán. ¨¡VIENEN LOS PIRATAS!¨-Esta incesante mentira escuchada por todos los aldeanos, quién diría que hoy de entre todos los días, sería el día en que esta se volvería verdad.

Piiman-¡HEY CHICOS, MIREN ESTO!-les tiende el telescopio.

Ninjin-¡Ah! El barco es diferente, pero...-se fijó en la Jolly Roger: se conformaba de una simple carabela en un fondo negro, llevando puesto un Sombrero de Paja. No había duda, esa debía ser de aquellos piratas, sus conocidos-...si tiene hondeando esa bandera pirata no puede haber duda alguna.

Los tres de miraron entre sí y emocionados exclamaron a coro: ¡EL CAPITÁN HA VUELTO!

Tamanegi-¡Deberíamos irlos a recibir a la playa!

No hubo negativa alguna, ¿por qué tendría que haberla? Los tres se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia el punto más probable del desembarco. Por otro lado, en la playa, el Thousand Sunny fue anclado y la mayor parte de su tripulación ya estaba pisando tierra.

El desembarcar por esta misma playa, el lugar donde la larga e increíble loca aventura de nuestro francotirador, dio su magistral inicio, hizo que el pobre se perdiera entre el mar del baúl de los recuerdos. Así, sin previo aviso, la llegada de los excitados muchachos les interrumpió. Antes de dar tiempo a reaccionar, los tres chicos se arrojaron a donde su capitán, profesando un reencuentro bastante doloroso, no solo emocional sino físicamente, debido al obvio crecimiento de aquellos ¨niños¨.

Usopp-¡Eh chicos, ya no sois unos críos así que tengan más cuidado con lo que hacen! ¡Voy a salir lastimado!

Entre muchas risas y algunas lágrimas, los jóvenes procedieron a fastidiar a los demás compañeros después de su reencuentro con el capitán. Los chicos estaban felices de volver a ver a Luffy, Zoro y Nami, pero para determinados compañeros de la tripulación, estos desconocidos chavales eran un dolor de cabeza, sobre todo para Sanji, quien no pudo soportar sus constantes preguntas y casi los manda a volar de no ser por la intervención de Nami.

Nami-Pueden divertirse todo lo que quieran, pero… ¿ahora mismo no tienen algo más importante que hacer?

¨Ah¨-Recordaron los tres, más bien los cuatro, incluyendo a Usopp, quien todavía no tenía el valor para presentarse ante ella y por ello trató de buscar cualquier excusa para no ir a la mansión.

Usopp-N-No sería bueno molestarla a estas horas.

¨ ¿¡PERO QUÉ DICE CAPITÁN!?¨-Le replicaron fuertemente los tres al mismo tiempo.

Tamanegi-Usted le prometió a la señorita Kaya contarle sus historias en cuanto regresara.

Piiman-Por eso: llueva, truene o nieve, usted tiene el deber de contárselo todo.

Ninjin-AHORA MISMO.

Con la fuerte insistencia de los muchachos, Usopp no veía escapatoria alguna, cuando detrás de él resonó una tenebrosa voz.

Sanji-¨ ¿SEÑORITA?¨

Al darse la vuelta, Usopp se encontró con un enfurecido Sanji a sus espaldas, quien no desaprovechó el momento y descargó toda su ira contra él, ahorcándolo.

Sanji-¡CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE ESTE TIPO TENGA NOVIA Y YO NO!

Chopper-¿Eh, Usopp tiene novia?

Robin-Eso sí que no me lo esperaba-dijo algo sorprendida.

Franky-Estoy SÚÚÚÚÚPER intrigado.

Brook-Yohohoho, Usopp-san, ¿me presentarías a tu novia?

Vaya, por lo visto, estos cinco no tenían ni idea de la existencia de la ¨señorita¨ y ahora que sabían de ella, les interesaba escuchar más detalles sobre ella y su supuesta relación amorosa con el amigo francotirador.

Usopp-¡QUE NO ES MI NOVIA!

Contradijo Usopp a Sanji con el poco aliento que pudo obtener después del ahorco. Nunca le había hablado a Sanji sobre Kaya por temor a esta precisa situación, pero el hecho de que los otros cuatro no lo supieran, era porque simplemente no había tenido el tiempo suficiente para contarles.

¨¿NO LO ES?¨-Expresaron Zoro y Nami, un poco sorprendidos por esta respuesta pero siendo muy irónicos, pues intuían los sentimientos de su compañero.

Usopp-¿¡USTEDES TAMBIÉN VAN A DECIR ESO!?

Nami-Es que ella es muy dulce, especialmente ¨contigo¨-resaltó pícaramente con una risita de acompañamiento.

Zoro-Demasiado dulce para mi gusto.

Chopper-Eh, ¿Zoro y Nami la conocen?

Nami-Ah cierto, no los habíamos conocido todavía en aquel entonces, así que no los culpo por no conocerla, pero lo que sí me sorprende es que nunca hubieran oído hablar ella-dirigió su mirada hacia Usopp.

Usopp-¿Qué? ¡No he tenido tiempo, vale!-se defendió.

Nami-¿No has tenido o no has querido?-le reclamó secamente.

Chopper-¿Es alguien muy importante esa señorita?-preguntó inocente.

Nami-Pues claro que lo es, fue gracias a ella que conseguimos el Going Merry.

Chopper-¿¡EN SERIO!? ¿¡EL MERRY!?

Nami-Exacto. Kaya es tan buena que nos regaló el Going Merry. GRATIS-Ay Nami, mira que para ti lo más importante en el mundo son el dinero y las mandarinas, excluyendo claro, a tus amigos y familiares.

Franky-Ummm, ¿Esa señorita fue quién hizo al Going Merry?- curioseó simplemente.

Zoro-Bueno, el que lo diseñó fue su mayordomo, pero… ¿lo habrá hecho él también? -se quedó pensando.

Chopper- ¿Mayordomo?

Zoro-Sí, ese tipo sí que parece una oveja-vaya facilidad para las ofensas por su parte, ¿no creen?

Nami-En fin, ellos nos dieron el barco en agradecimiento por salvar la villa Syrup.

Brook-¿Salvaron la villa?

Luffy-Sí, evitamos el ataque de los piratas.

Zoro-Y el asesinato de la señorita.

Nami-Todo por obra del plan del supuesto fallecido Capitán Kuro.

Robin-¿El capitán Kuro?

A Chopper le empezaban a dar vuelta los ojos, se estaba enredando después de recibir aquella extremada cantidad de información para procesar en aquel preciso instante.

Robin-Oigan, lo están mareando-dijo mientras lo sostenía-Y además, si nos siguen contando la historia así, desordenadamente, al final no la entenderemos bien-aclaró Robin.

Nami-Ah, tendremos que comenzar a explicarlo todo desde el principio-a Nami esto le parecía tedioso, así que hizo lo siguiente-¡Ey chicos!-señaló a Ninjin, Piiman y Tamanegi-¿Nos ayudan un momento?

¨¿EH?¨-Pronunciaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Nami-Ustedes también tomaron parte en esto, así que vengan.

Tamanegi-P-Pero...nosotros debemos asegurarnos de que el capitán...

Nami-¡Eso ya lo sé!-replicó-Miren: por unos minutos más que Kaya lo esté esperando, no habrá mucha diferencia, ¡ASÍ QUE VENGAN YA!-les ordenó sin más.

¨¡S-SÍ!¨-Exclamaron atemorizados por este lado siniestro de la navegadora, y simplemente acataron la orden.

Nami llamó a Usopp con la mano.

Nami-Ven tú también, Usopp.

Usopp-¿AH?

Nami-Creo que de todos nosotros...tú deberías ser el principal narrador, ¿no lo crees?-y le obligó a sentarse.

No le caía muy bien esta dominación que Nami le imponía, pero al final la aceptó, pues puede que, recordando sus inicios, se le esfumara el miedo a ir a su reencuentro. Así que permaneció firme y quieto, esperando, mientras los demás oyentes, formaban un círculo a su alrededor para escuchar la historia de su origen. Una historia ligada a todo su ser: su pasado, su presente y su futuro. El recuerdo de una lucha; el comienzo del sueño. Les contó sobre cómo se habían conocido Kaya y él, como con la llegada de Luffy, Nami y Zoro, descubrieron la verdad tras el farsante mayordomo Kurahadol, quien era en realidad el famoso pirata: el Capitán Kuro.

Aquel pirata, había huido de su fama ganada en el mar, fingiendo su muerte y planeando obtener la fortuna de la familia de Kaya. Para cumplir con su objetivo, se hizo pasar por un simple y buen mayordomo, durante tres años, todo para ganarse la confianza de la señorita y las demás personas del pueblo. Fue entonces, cuando Luffy, Nami y Zoro, llegaron a la isla, que lograron descubrir la verdadera identidad del mismo. Sin embargo, al ir a contarles a todos, la verdad sobre este: nadie le creyó, ni siquiera su tan querida amiga Kaya. Eso le dolió mucho. Y viendo que era inútil lo que hacía, Usopp se dispuso a enfrentarse a los piratas: él solo. Entonces, el trío de piratas decidió ayudarlo y fue gracias a ellos, que consiguieron derrotar a los subordinados del capitán Kuro, su compañero Jango y hasta el propio capitán.

Tras conocer la verdad sobre su ¨mayordomo¨, Kaya se sintió mal por no haberle creído a Usopp y a la vez, agradecida por la valentía de los desconocidos. En recompensación por salvar la isla, la señorita les regaló una carabela (tipo de barco), la cual fue diseñada por su mayordomo Merry.

Ante aquel hecho, Usopp decidió dejar la isla, para surcar en mar en busca de verdaderas aventuras, para volverse un guerrero del mar, para seguir los pasos de su padre. Ya cuando se disponía a partir, fue invitado por Luffy, a ser parte de su tripulación y por supuesto, aceptó la propuesta. Él se fue, prometiéndole a su amiga de que cuando volviera, le contaría otra vez sus historias, las cuales esta vez no serían mentira.

Franky-Tú sí que eres SÚÚÚÚPER, Usopp-dijo con un lagrimal en los ojos, como siempre, por estar conmovido por lo que acababa de escuchar.

Chopper-Ummm, pero hay algo que todavía no entiendo.

Usopp-¿Qué?

Chopper-¿En qué momento ella se volvió tu novia?

Usopp-¡TE DIJE QUE NO ES MI NOVIA!-le replicó.

Chopper-L-Lo siento...

Usopp-E-Ella y yo, somos amigos y nada más...

Su propia respuesta nerviosa le causó dolor, ya que estaba negando con sus propias palabras una posible realidad y aunque en verdad quería permitirse el placer de fantasearlo, terminó su frase diciendo:

Usopp-...Además...ella posiblemente ya tiene a alguien.

Todo fue con el único fin de ponerle fin al asunto y a sus propias esperanzas. Era mejor reprimir sus ilusiones que luego morirse por sus decepciones, así todo estaría bien, o eso pensaba.

Piiman, Ninjin y Tamanegi se miraron entre sí, después de medio segundo de intercambio de silenciosos pensamientos entre ellos, dijeron a coro y en un tono pícaro:

¨La señorita Kaya todavía no tiene pareja¨

La esperanzada pregunta inmediata de: ¨ ¿EN SERIO? ¨, se le escapó a Usopp de la boca antes de poder procesar la información y volver a reprimir sus emociones. Para cuando se dio cuenta del error garrafal que había cometido, ya era demasiado tarde, todos sus amigos sonreían complacidos y muchos de ellos se guardaban para sí mismos una risita disimulada. Por otro lado, la furia de Sanji regresó y justamente como antes, volvió a ahorcar a su amigo maldiciéndolo con toda su alma, aunque en el fondo se alegraba un poco por él. Habiendo perdido mucho tiempo en esta conversación, decidieron ponerse en marcha de una vez por todas y Usopp, ya aceptando que no podía librarse de volver a verla, se fue obedientemente con ellos, seguido por uno que otro de sus compañeros y obviamente por el interesado de Sanji, quien no se perdería la oportunidad de conocer a la susodicha señorita Kaya. Por el camino, los chicos le comentaron a su capitán todo lo que había ocurrido en el lapso de tiempo que él se había ido de la isla. Hablaron de los esfuerzos de cada uno por lograr sus sueños individuales, algunos cambios que sufrió la villa, sus dificultades tratando de hacerles ver a todos que la persona que salía en el respectivo cartel de ¨Se busca¨ era en realidad él, etc. Así se fueron acabando los temas hasta que lo último que faltaba por hablar era todo lo relacionado a la señorita Kaya. A causa de la anterior conversación, creyeron que sería mejor no tocar este tema; pero igual lo terminaron tocando y le hablaron sobre cómo Kaya logró volverse doctora, mejoró su salud y se volvió tan bella, que muchos hombres de diferentes clases la pretendían y terminaban siendo mandados a volar por el mayordomo Merry, quien todos estos años se mantuvo como el perro guardián de la joven. Tras una pequeña risa por el último comentario, Usopp se afligió pensando en que, si Kaya se había vuelto lo suficientemente bella para atraer de esa manera a los hombres, ya estaba mucho más distante de él, mucho más que antes.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Sentimientos Encontrados**_

Capítulo 3: Esperados visitantes.

Después de caminar un buen rato, llegaron por fin a su destino: la mansión de la colina. No había cambiado casi nada: el verdor del jardín, el óxido de los barrotes de la puerta, las bellas vistas de los alrededores, todo parecía detenido en el tiempo con el propósito de su regreso. También para algunos de sus camaradas era un paisaje nostálgico, mientras que para otros era una nueva escena digna de ver. Ninjin, Piiman y Tamanegi apresuraron a su capitán a tocar el timbre de la puerta, y Usopp, aún intranquilo sobre su reencuentro con ella, dudo un poco antes de por fin decidirse a presionarlo. Más que por valor propio, lo presionó por amenaza de Sanji, quien permanecía impaciente por conocer a la tal señorita Kaya de una vez por todas, después de haber escuchado mil y una historias sobre ella por el camino.

Ante el sonar del timbre, el mayordomo Merry se disponía en camino hacia la puerta, sin embargo, la señorita insistió en ir ella a atenderla, pues cabía la posibilidad de que fuera uno de los pacientes de turno regular y debido a que muchos de estos no tenían mucha paciencia para andarse con rodeos, era mejor ir ella directamente a recibirlos.

Cuando por fin ejecutó la tarea y frente a la puerta abierta no vio al predeterminado paciente, sino a la figura que tanto estuvo esperando todos estos años, su mayor y querido amigo. Su mente quedó en blanco y no pudo evitar las lágrimas que salieron desde lo más profundo de sus sentimientos, preocupando así a Usopp y a los demás compañeros. Sin darle tiempo a Usopp para consolarla o preguntarle qué le pasaba, Sanji le estampó una patada y lo hizo chocar contra la pared.

Sanji-¡NARIZOTAS!¡QUÉ DIABLOS LE HICISTE A ESTA DULCE SEÑORITA PARA QUE ESTE LLORANDO NADA MÁS VERTE!

Usopp-¡YO NO LE HE HECHO NADA Y YA DEJA DE GOLPEARME A LA MÁS MÍNIMA OPORTUNIDAD!

Kaya-Esa voz...Sin duda...es Usopp-san...

Kaya, quien creía haber sido poseída por su propia añoranza de verlo a él y estaba presenciando una dulce y cruel ilusión, confirmó después del golpe de Sanji, con la voz de Usopp, que esto no era ningún sueño, delirio, visión o espejismo; era el único y real, su valiente amigo mentiroso, quien se presentaba nuevamente frente a ella después de tanto tiempo. Al saber esto, no resistió sus deseos y sin pensarlo ni una vez, corrió y le abrazó con toda su fuerza.

A pesar de su sorpresa inicial, Usopp no la apartó, pensaba que para ella era una reacción aceptable, pues se reunía con un viejo amigo, cuya promesa de reencuentro creía ya nula con el pasar de todos esos años y al ver que esta se cumplía por fin, era imposible evitar que sus emociones se desbordaran.

En su pecho, Kaya siguió llorando, entremezclando su tristeza, alegría, dolor y alivio, mientras en sus intentos fallidos por gritar, terminaba casi susurrando sin aliento frases como: ¨me alegro que estés bien¨ o ¨me tenías preocupada¨. Olvidando completamente las razones por las que temía a su reunión con ella, Usopp se sintió feliz por el simple hecho de que ella se preocupara por él hasta tal punto y para tratar de disminuir un poco aquellas lágrimas, acarició suavemente el hermoso cabello rubio de esta. Al poco segundo, sintió sobre sí una serie de miradas por parte de todo el público, cuyo mensaje no era otro más que: ¨ ¿Y AÚN ASÍ DICES QUE NO ES TU NOVIA? ¨ y sin poder negarlo, debido a su actual situación, toleró su propia pena por alrededor de un minuto, cuando Kaya, por fin percatándose de lo que había hecho, se apartó de él algo sonrojada. Para pasar por alto lo que acababan todos de presenciar, Kaya se dirigió a Luffy, Zoro y Nami, para agradecerles una vez más por salvar la villa. Y les invitó junto a los demás a pasar a la mansión para conversar tranquilamente. Allí en la sala, fueron bienvenidos por la servidumbre de la mansión, quienes en seguida empezaron a preparar un banquete; hoy tendrían fiesta, esta misma noche celebrarían la llegada de sus tan esperados visitantes. Sanji se infiltró en la cocina para trabajar junto a los demás cocineros e insistió personalmente en elaborar la comida de la señorita, mientras que los demás permanecieron en la sala y de uno en uno, se fueron presentando formalmente. Con el pasar de cada integrante era una nueva sorpresa, cada uno con sus locuras y sus insólitas personalidades. La festividad inundó hasta el más mínimo lugar de la mansión. Cubriéndose con los más cálidos colores, todo parecía haber cobrado vida, parecía una pura fantasía, pero no lo era.

Entre tanta diversión y bullicio, Usopp no podía cumplir su cometido inicial de hablar con Kaya sobre sus aventuras. Puede que esta noche no pudiera ser solo para él, pero eso no importaba, siempre y cuando ella estuviera satisfecha, y sí que lo estaba. Por el momento no había de que preocuparse, no es como si se fueran a ir al día siguiente, así que tenía tiempo más que suficiente para hablar con ella. De entre los múltiples sonidos, comenzó a sonar la fina música de un violín; era Brook, quien les deleitaba con la interpretación de la canción pirata: ¨El sake de Binks¨.

Brook-La mejor música para la mejor velada, Yohohoho.

Sin duda, e interpretada por el mejor músico del mundo, como era de esperarse de nuestro Soul King: Brook. Seguro que muchos de los sirvientes no se esperarían esa digna habilidad de parte de un esqueleto parlante; sobre todo después del asombro inicial que todos sufrieron tras la vista de este inusual integrante de los Sombreros de Paja. ¡Kaya incluso casi se desmaya cuando este se presentó! Sin embargo, dejó todo miedo y se rió de sus bromas como cualquiera de los demás integrantes de la tripulación. Ahora, atraídos por la magia de la música, muchos de los visitantes y sirvientes de la mansión, tomaron el centro de la pista de baile como diversión de la noche. Kaya tenía muchas ganas de salir a bailar, pero no tenía la suficiente confianza en sí misma para ello, además, se le hacía muy difícil escoger a su acompañante de entre todos los hombres de la fiesta. En realidad, ella ya tenía a alguien en mente, no obstante, no creía que funcionaría, por lo que se mantuvo silente sobre su silla. Al verla medio cabizbaja, Usopp pensó que quizás toda esta algarabía la estaba inquietando, después de todo, Kaya era una señorita de clase alta, quien estaba más acostumbrada a los tranquilos bailes sociales que al bullicioso festejar que caracterizaba a los Sombreros de Paja. Se hallaba indeciso. Si cometía alguna molestia contra ella, nunca se lo perdonaría a sí mismo, por lo que dudaba sobre ir a su lado. De repente, un pequeño empujón le hizo dejar de pensar.

Sanji-Deja de ser un cobarde e invítala a bailar antes de que lo haga yo, Usopp.

Las palabras de Sanji le molestaron un poco, pero sabiendo que este tenía razón, abandonó su puesto y se dirigió hacia ella. Una vez más, frente a frente, sintió que sus miedos le devoraban y con extremado nerviosismo, le tendió la mano.

Usopp-E-Esto... ¿B-Bailamos?...

No pudo evitar tartamudear y mucho menos pudo evitar preocuparse por lo que ella pensaría sobre él en ese momento, sobre todo con la fulminante mirada de todos sobre ellos dos nuevamente. ¿Cuántas veces había pasado lo mismo en este día? Kaya no sabía que hacer, se encontraba ante una situación completamente inesperada para ella. Sin embargo, sus ansias fueron mayores que cualquier otro sentimiento y le dio la mano aceptación a la invitación.

Kaya-Encantada.

Medio sonrojada, le siguió tímidamente hasta el centro de la pista, donde empezaron a bailar a la par de una suave sonata que empezaba a tocar el magistral músico.

Sanji-(Muy oportuno Brook, ¿habrá hecho eso a posta?)

Más juntos que nunca por culpa del baile, sintieron el calor del otro directamente en su piel y a causa de la timidez de cada uno, el baile les resultó un poco torpe. Pero, solo por unos instantes, se olvidaron de su retraimiento y disfrutaron del momento tal y como si en aquella sala estuvieran los dos solos, encerrados en un tiempo y espacio completamente diferente, solo con el objetivo de disfrutar de su sincera y mutua compañía. Dentro de sus mentes resonó el mismo deseo:

¨Desearía que este momento durara para siempre¨


	5. Chapter 4

_**Sentimientos Encontrados**_

Capítulo 4: Sueño de una noche de verano.

Luffy-WOW, esta habitación está INCREÍBLE-miraba todo con estrellitas en los ojos.

Zoro-Pero qué dices, comparada con otras donde nos hemos quedado, está se queda corta.

Sanji-¡Oye maldito MARIMO!¡NO SEAS INGRATO!-le replicó Sanji a gritos.

Zoro-¡CÁLLATE, COCINERO PERVERTIDO!

Sanji y Zoro intercambiaron una mirada asesina seguida de unas incesables ganas de pelearse, ya saben: COMO SIEMPRE. Por suerte, desistieron de la lucha, después de todo estaban en una casa ajena como invitados, por lo que no podían causar problemas. Sin embargo, Sanji le hizo una molesta aclaración a Zoro:

Sanji-Nos estamos quedando a dormir en la mansión de Kaya-chan, así que deberías estar agradecido de que dejen quedarse incluso a un delincuente como tú.

Zoro, obviamente molesto por las palabras de Sanji, estuvo a punto de volver a desenvainar la espada, pero fue detenido justo a tiempo.

Nami-Sanji-kun, quieres dejar de fastidiar a Zoro, porque te juro: si ustedes dos se pelean y en medio del alboroto rompen algo de la mansión...-su ira fue aumentando-...¡YO NO PIENSO PAGAR NI UN SOLO BELI POR ELLO! ¿¡ENTENDIERON!?

Sanji-SÍ, NAMI-SWAAANNNN.

Que clase tipo eres Sanji, incluso bajo amenaza de muerte, te mantienes tan enamoradizo como siempre.

Merry-Bueno, señoritas...-dirigiéndose caballerosamente a las dos mujeres-...yo les mostraré el camino a su habitación.

Así, Nami y Robin dejaron la escena, siguiendo al mayordomo hasta los aposentos que les correspondían a ellas dos. Quedaron solamente los chicos en aquella lujosa y gran habitación, aunque como dijo Zoro, no era demasiado en comparación con los diferentes hospedajes en los que habían estado a lo largo de todos sus viajes. Mira que es difícil cumplir con las expectativas de estos piratas aventureros.

Todos se fueron a dormir. El cansancio que caracteriza el final de alguna fiesta, los impulsaba a descansar hasta poder recuperar la energía perdida entre la diversión de aquella noche.

Ya debía haber pasado alrededor de una media hora con cinco minutos, cuando de repente vino a levantarse la figura de Usopp, quien no importa cómo, no lograba conciliar el sueño entre los ronquidos Luffy y el revoltijo de pensamientos en su cabeza. Salió del cuarto con el mayor silencio posible y se embarcó en un corto viaje en solitario por los pasillos de la mansión, con el objetivo de encontrarse con la paz.

Usopp recorría de nuevo los pasillos de la mansión. En su camino de vuelta a la habitación, se había perdido y ya no reconocía para nada el pasillo por el que había venido en un inicio.

Usopp-(A este paso, voy a estar más perdido que Zoro-y eso es mucho decir-)

Se lamentaba el francotirador. Suspiró queriendo desahogar sus penas.

Usopp-(¿Por qué tuve que aceptar su propuesta?)

(Hace media hora)

Después de aquella maravillosa festividad, todos estaban dispuestos para irse, cuando la señorita les propuso quedarse a descansar esa noche dentro de la mansión. Muchos aceptaron la invitación, otros creyeron que era demasiado pedir, pero aún así accedieron. Los únicos contrarios fueron Franky y Brook. Uno porque estaba preocupado por el Sunny y el segundo porque no quería incordiar a los habitantes de la mansión, pues si de casualidad alguno se lo encontrara vagando por los pasillos a media noche, tened por seguro que sufrirían un ataque cardíaco. Usopp no sabía que hacer, siempre había merodeado por los alrededores de la mansión e incluso una vez llegó a entrar a la habitación de Kaya, pero nunca había visto la mansión en su totalidad. Para empezar, nunca pensó que llegaría el día en el que sería completamente bienvenido allí y de alguna forma, no le gustaban los lujos que esta le procedía. Era como un constante mensaje que le transmitía la abrumadora diferencia entre él y Kaya.

Al ver que la respuesta de su amigo se tardaba, Kaya le preguntó preocupada:

Kaya-¿Te sucede algo Usopp-san? ¿No quieres pasar la noche aquí?

Usopp-¡AH! ¡NO-NO, no es nada K-Kaya! Es solo que...

Trató de encontrar la menor excusa, pero al verla directamente a sus hermosos ojos azules, no pudo más que decir:

Usopp-... ¡Espero dormir bien!

(Presente)

Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Había aceptado la invitación y por ello, si quería culpar a alguien debía culparse a sí mismo. Sin embargo, estar varado en medio de un enorme laberinto de paredes desconocidas para él, le estaba arruinando la noche; con lo buena que había sido. No quería incomodar a nadie en la mansión y menos a Kaya, solo por preguntarles la forma de regresar a su cuarto, por lo que siguió caminando errante por los caminos de lujo que lo rodeaban. En su recorrido, hizo el mayor esfuerzo por plasmar a detalle cada uno de los muebles y adornos a su alrededor en su mente, pues no encontraba una mejor solución para orientarse; pero no pudo retenerlos en su memoria. Ya cansado de todo esto, empezó a pensar en la forma en la que debería dirigirle la palabra a su amiga; mañana sería el día en el que, cual, si hubiera regresado el tiempo atrás, acataría nuevamente sus labores como contador de historias. Historias las cuales, ya no serían mentiras, si no los relatos de sus verdaderas aventuras. De pronto, se percató de una inusual figura, quien yacía inmóvil frente a la próxima ventana cerrada del pasillo que él recorría. Se fue acercando lentamente hasta que la luz de la propia luna, la cual en un principio se había ocultado detrás de las nubes, le reveló la identidad de aquella misteriosa figura: era Kaya. Al percatarse ella también de la presencia de Usopp, inicio por sí misma la conversación.

Kaya-Buenas noches, Usopp-san.

Usopp-Buenas noches, Kaya. ¿Pasa algo malo? ¿No puedes dormir?

Kaya-Sí...todo lo que ha ocurrido hoy...fue tan maravilloso que creo estar viendo una ilusión...y temo que...si me duermo esta noche...al despertarme mañana...todo habrá desaparecido...tal y como el simple recuerdo del sueño de una noche de verano.

Sus hermosos ojos azules, brillaron intensamente ante el destello de luz de luna; miraban alrededor, con un pequeño rastro de cristal sobre sí. Ese rastro, era señal de que Kaya todavía sentía ganas de llorar, pero no precisamente de tristeza.

Usopp pudo sentir como contenía sus lágrimas y con el fin de mostrarle su realidad, le pellizcó suavemente una de las mejillas. Kaya, un poco sorprendida, fijó su mirada sobre él, a lo que este afirmó:

Usopp-Ves, no es un sueño...Estoy aquí Kaya, junto a ti...y me mantendré a tu lado por un buen tiempo...

Kaya no podía creer lo que escuchaba, pero aquellas palabras calmaron todas sus inseguridades y desaparecieron sus lágrimas como si en un inicio nunca hubieran existido.

Usopp se sorprendió por lo cursi que podía llegar a ser. Había logrado calmar a Kaya, pero era ahora él quien necesitaba un calmante; estaba a punto de estallar por culpa de su propia pena y hacía todo lo posible por ocultarlo, especialmente su cara, la cual con cada segundo se iba tornando de una coloración más fuerte.

Kaya-...Gracias, Usopp-san...

Su agradecimiento le tomó por sorpresa.

Kaya-...Siempre encuentras la manera de animarme...y eso...es una de las cosas que más he extrañado de ti...durante todos estos años...

Usopp se enmudeció completamente.

Kaya-...Estas son las palabras que quería decirte cuando te vi de nuevo frente a mí esta tarde...pero por culpa del shock...no pude expresarte correctamente: ...me alegro de que estés bien, ...gracias por volver a salvo y cumplir con tu promesa.

Kaya le brindó una sonrisa satisfecha al terminar sus palabras.

Usopp se apresuró a corregirla, algo nervioso por culpa de su mensaje.

Usopp-...N-No...To-todavía no he cumplido completamente con mi promesa...Aún no he podido contarte sobre mis aventuras...Así que...

Dirigió su vista hacia ella, pero evitó cruzar sus miradas.

Usopp-...Mañana...A la misma hora y ...en el mismo lugar...Como en los viejos tiempo...

Emocionada, Kaya exclamó:

Kaya-¡Sí! ¡Como en los viejos tiempos! Te estaré esperando sin falta, Usopp-san.

Usopp-Vale, pero por ahora será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir. No dormir mucho es malo para la salud, además: tengo tantas historias, que no creo poder acabar de contarlas todas en el tiempo que dura un solo día.

Dando lugar a la despedida, cada uno se disponía a tomar sus respectivos caminos, cuando de repente, Usopp detuvo toda la acción:

Usopp-¡Kaya!

Se giró de vuelta hacia él.

Kaya-¿Sí?

Usopp-E-Esto...yo...

Kaya se quedó parada en el mismo lugar, esperando pacientemente las palabras de su amigo, con esperanza de que fueran las palabras que ella desea escuchar.

Usopp-... ¿Podrías indicarme el camino de vuelta a la habitación? Es que estoy medio perdido.

Ante la inesperada frase, Kaya no pudo más que soltar una pequeña risa y después de darle las instrucciones necesarias para llegar a su destino, volvieron los dos a despedirse.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Sentimientos Encontrados**_

Capítulo 5: Nos vemos mañana.

Los primeros rayos de sol se asomaban por la esquina de la ventana. Poco a poco, el día se vio comenzar como cualquier otro, solo que esta vez en especial, sus colores eran mucho más brillantes y coloridos que las anteriores mañanas. Hoy todo regresaría en el tiempo, a aquella época cuando ambos eran todavía dos jóvenes de 17 años y disfrutaban de su compañía mutua; teniendo como lugar de encuentro: la ventana de la habitación de Kaya en el segundo piso, a la cual solo él podía acceder escalando aquel gran árbol, situado justo junto a la ventana y con una rama perfectamente ubicada a la altura que necesitaba.

Usopp llegó a tiempo al lugar y se sintió tan nostálgico que, no pudo evitar tratar de recrear de nuevo, toda la secuencia por la que él siempre tenía que pasar para verla cada día. Removió el agujero cuadrado de hierbas, que, en su momento, le sirvió de entrada secreta; cuando los tiempos de aquel falso Kurahadol, quien le negaba el paso a la mansión y le prohibía a Kaya socializar con él. Muy malos recuerdos, así que mejor ni acordarse.

Ya una vez adentro del jardín, se apresuraba silenciosamente hacia el árbol y con el mayor cuidado, escalaba hasta aquella rama. Si la ventana estaba cerrada, había que llamar a la propietaria por medio del golpe de una piedra, pero teniendo sumo cuidado de no romper la ventana por ello o terminaría por alertar a los guardias.

Esta sería la primera vez que podía proceder con toda confianza y tranquilidad. Se sentía liberado, pero a la vez algo incompleto, ya que el hecho de se le estuviera prohibido, era una de las razones que lo incentivaba más a ir de nuevo. Pero igual, no tenía nada por lo que preocuparse: ningún problema se le toparía por delante ya con su solo deseo de verla y hablar con ella. Después de años y años navegando, consiguió volver al inicio de todo. Sentía un motín de sentimientos, pero sin duda, el que más se imponía era la emoción y el verla a ella de nuevo esperando en la ventana como en el pasado, hizo que aumentara más su emoción.

Usopp-¿Te hice esperar?

Kaya-No, para nada. Aunque...si te refieres al tiempo que te tardaste en volver: sí, he esperado mucho tiempo.

Usopp soltó una carcajada, quien diría que Kaya se volvería capaz de gastar ese tipo de bromas.

Kaya-Entonces, ¿qué aventura me contarás hoy? -expresó de una manera muy dulce. Cuántos años había añorado volver a decir estas palabras, bajo la misma situación que en el pasado.

Al escuchar aquella frase tan repetida en todas sus antiguas visitas, sintió que de verdad había regresado. Habían cambiado, ya fuera en cuerpo y alma, pero lo único que nunca cambió: fue el hecho de que eran especiales, el uno para el otro. Y así recomenzó una escena única para ambos.

Mediante su buen uso de las palabras y con la magia de la imaginación, Usopp revivió para Kaya las más sorprendentes aventuras que había vivido a lo largo de todos sus viajes. Lugares como: el Baratie, la villa Cocoyashi, Arlong Park, Loguetown, Whiskey Peak, Little Garden, el reino de Arabasta, Mock Town, Skypiea, Long Ring Long Land, Water Seven, Enies Lobby, Thriller Bark, el archipiélago Shabondy, las islas Boin, la isla Gyojin, el castillo Ryuugu, Punk Hazard, Dressrosa, Green Bit, Zou; una interminable lista de recorridos se le describían con tal detalle que parecía estar presenciando frente a sus propios ojos la grandeza de los mismos. Era como si experimentara en carne propia los miedos, las locuras, las risas, las lágrimas y los dolores impregnados en cada historia. Cuanto más avanzaban, más le parecían increíbles estas a Kaya y eso Usopp lo notaba.

Contento por las diversas expresiones de sorpresa que su amiga le brindaba, Usopp se fue esmerando cada vez más en contarlo todo mejor de lo que podía y por ello, algunas veces estuvo a punto de caerse del árbol. Así continuó narrando hasta que por fin terminó con la garganta reseca y tuvo que detenerse.

Kaya, sintiéndose algo culpable por llevarlo hasta este estado, buscó dentro de la habitación y a su vuelta a la ventana, apareció con un vaso de agua en las manos.

Kaya-Lo siento Usopp-san, todo ha sido mi culpa.

Usopp-N-NO-NO, tú no has hecho nada malo, Kaya. S-Si alguien tiene la culpa aquí, soy yo. Debería saber cuándo parar...

Le extendió el vaso y Usopp lo aceptó.

Después de saciar su sed, tomó aire y volvió para hablar sobre un tema importante que aún no había puntualizado completamente con ella.

Usopp-La verdad Kaya...es que tengo que disculparme contigo.

Kaya-¿Por qué?-dijo extrañada.

Usopp-El Going Merry...quedó destrozado en medio del viaje...muchas veces...Yo intenté repararlo lo mejor que pude, pero...al final...quedó tan destruido que...ya no podía navegar más...En verdad, lo siento...

Kaya le brindó una mirada compasiva.

Kaya-No te preocupes por ello. Logró guiarte sano y salvo hasta donde pudo, y eso es, suficiente para mí.

Aún después de aquellas palabras, Usopp seguía culpándose y pensando que, si no hubiera sido tan imprudente, quizás podría haber regresado de nuevo en aquel mismo barco que lo vio partir. No hacía más que encerrarse a sí mismo en una cadena de tristeza y negatividad.

Al ver su pesimismo, Kaya sostuvo una de sus manos. Sorprendido y con toda su atención puesta sobre ella, Kaya afirmó:

Kaya-No es tu culpa...No es la culpa de nadie...así que no te deprimas solo, Usopp-san.

Aliviado de sus pesares, Usopp le agradeció de corazón, pero sin expresar palabra alguna; no se sentía lo suficientemente valiente como para hablarle en medio de tal situación.

Entrelazados en un espacio sin sonido, tan solo mirándose fijamente a los espejos del alma, Usopp sintió ganas de hacer algo que normalmente nunca se atrevería a hacer; pero ahora, justo ahora, hipnotizado por el encantamiento del atardecer, estaba dispuesto a tirar el mundo por la ventana por el simple hecho de darse aquel placer tantas veces soñado.

Se fue acercando cada vez más y más hasta que el punto que podía sentir su respiración, el aumento de sus palpitaciones, la intensidad de su calor; todo lo que él mismo le estaba provocando. Fue cerrando lentamente sus párpados y de igual manera lo hizo ella. Y cuando al fin, creyéndose tocando las puertas del cielo, oyó una voz:

Sanji-¡USOPP!-le gritó Sanji desde su posición.

Al ser llamado por su amigo, despertó desconcertado de su trance y al percatarse del desliz que estuvo a punto de cometer, se apresuró separársele y le dio la espalda a Kaya para intercambiar palabras con Sanji desde su lugar.

Usopp-¿Q-Qué pasa Sanji?

Sanji-¿Cómo qué que pasa?-dijo señalando al cielo oscureciéndose-Ya casi es hora de la cena, así que vuelve inmediatamente al barco.

Percatándose de ello, Usopp se disponía a despedirse, pero… ¿Cómo encontrar la fuerza para despedirse en un momento como este?

Sin voltearse de vuelta hacia ella, Usopp dijo:

Usopp-Nos vemos mañana...

Y saltó apurado. Salió corriendo a toda velocidad hasta coincidir por fin con su compañero, con quien siguió el camino de vuelta a la playa. Sin siquiera darle tiempo a responder a su despedida, Usopp se fue alejando cada vez más por el horizonte hasta desaparecer completamente de la vista de la joven doncella.

Kaya pronunció susurrando al viento:

Kaya-Nos vemos mañana...Usopp-san.

Por el camino, Sanji, quien acababa de presenciar la mayor parte de la escena y percibía la preocupación que irradiaba Usopp, decidió rematarlo.

Sanji-Oye, Usopp...

Usopp-¿Eh?-estaba completamente despistado.

Sanji-...la próxima vez que intentes darle un beso, TEN CUIDADO CON ESA NARIZOTA TUYA.

El resto del camino se lo pasaron peleando a palabras.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Sentimientos Encontrados**_

Capítulo 6: Ojos que no ven.

Usopp-Ahhhhhhh...

Era la decimoquinta vez que suspiraba en el día de hoy y con cada nuevo suspiro, se le escapaba un nuevo arrepentimiento del día anterior.

¨ ¿Pero qué diablos estuve a punto de hacer ayer? ¿Qué pensará ella de mí ahora? ¿Y sí ya no quiere verme nunca más? ¿Cómo debería actuar frente a ella? ¨Estas eran las diversas preguntas que le rondaban por la cabeza y de las cuales le era muy difícil separarse. Los hechos del ayer le tenían tan pero tan preocupado, que apenas pudo dormir la noche anterior y eso se notaba a leguas de distancia.

Usopp-...Ahora debe odiarme, sin duda-dijo creyéndose estar solo dentro de la habitación, pero en realidad no era así.

Al escucharle, Sanji, quien todo lo había presenciado, se sentía el más responsable para tomar cartas en el asunto. Por lo visto, si no intervenía a la fuerza para que se percatara de los sentimientos de la señorita, Usopp seguiría siempre negando la realidad que se le presentaba frente a sí mismo. Pero, ¿cómo debería proceder? No quería resultar metiche, sin embargo, tampoco quería parecer desinteresado en el tema. Como no encontró la respuesta correcta, decidió centrarse en el trabajo que se le presentaba ahora, justo frente a él.

Debido a su estado psicológico, Usopp se abstuvo de ir a verla y por ello se sentía culpable. ¿Qué pensaría ella de esta actitud? Seguro que nada bueno, después de todo, estaba huyendo de enfrentarse contra una simple pregunta, la cual podría resolver absolutamente todas sus dudas.

La tripulación había acabado de cenar, Sanji estaba en su turno para lavar los platos. Ya tenía una considerable cantidad de ellos, apilados, limpios y listos para guardar. Fue entonces cuando Usopp, quien a pesar de moverse y responder a lo que se le preguntaba, no estaba su mente presente en su cuerpo; estaba en la luna de Valencia. Usopp pasó por el lado de la pila de platos y sin darse cuenta de nada, los rozó y en menos de medio segundo, yacían todos destrozados en pedazos sobre el piso. Esto enfureció a Sanji hasta tal punto que, con un solo de sus gritos, hizo que la conciencia del francotirador volviera de sus vacaciones a patadas y golpes. Teniendo que tomar la responsabilidad, Sanji mandó a Usopp por un mandado.

Sanji-Ve y ármame un ramo de flores.

Usopp-¿FLORES?-dijo extrañado, incluso de parte del romanticón de Sanji, era inesperado oír tal petición.

Sanji-Se las quiero regalar a Nami-swan

Usopp-Ahhhh...ya veo-ahora sí todo tenía sentido.

Obedeció la orden y salió rumbo hacia un lugar cercano de la playa del desembarque, donde sabía que florecían algunas buenas flores. Era aquel mismo lugar en el cual él y Luffy escucharon la conversación de Jango con el Capitán Kuro, otro no tan buen recuerdo del pasado, ¿eh? En fin, estaba mucho más sereno después del reciente hecho, pero seguía en el fondo, atormentándose con los mismos problemas. ¿No habría alguna manera de terminar su sufrimiento?

(Por otro lado)

Nami se la estaba pasando de maravilla en la mansión.

Allí todo el mundo le servía a ella mucho más que Kaya, la propia dueña; esa clase de trato de señorita le encantaba. Se sentía millonaria, y por ello, visitaba la mansión tanto como podía.

Se podría decir que, de toda la tripulación de los Sombreros de Paja, Nami era la que más visitaba este lugar, después de Usopp, de quien, por cierto, Nami se había percatado de que no vino hoy. ¿Por qué sería? -se preguntaba a sí misma. Desde esta mañana él actuaba algo extraño, pero no parecía estar enfermo ni nada por el estilo, a pesar de las ojeras que mostraba. De haber estado de verdad enfermo, Chopper sería el primero en hacerle recobrar sus ánimos, no obstante, este no era el caso. Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, Kaya también parecía algo desorientada durante las conversaciones que habían tenido a lo largo de este día, ¿Qué diablos les habría pasado a los dos? A Nami le estaban entrando unas ganas de descubrirlo, pues intuía algo interesante y que se sepa: ojos que no ven...sexto sentido de mujer que lo descubre.

Nami-Y...Dime, Kaya... ¿Pasó algo ayer entre tú y Usopp?

Kaya-¿¡EH!?-se sorprendió por la inesperada pregunta de Nami.

En su mente visualizó un corto recuerdo de aquella especial escena, se sonrojó un poco y apartó la mirada.

Kaya-N-Nada en particular...

Nami-Kaya...tú...eres pésima mintiendo-le aclaró Nami a Kaya. Esto lo acababa de descubrir ahora, pero ya se lo esperaba.

Viendo que no podría escapar de la persecución de la verdad que Nami buscaba, Kaya no tuvo más opción que serle sincera.

Kaya-Bueno...la verdad es que...-interrumpió su oración y le pidió a Nami que se acercara más para poder contarle.

Nami acudió inmediatamente, quería escuchar los detalles lo más pronto posible.

Kaya-...Ayer...Usopp-san y yo...

Nami-¿SÍ?

Kaya-...c-casi...

Nami-¿SÍ?

Kaya-...n-nos besamos...

Nami-¿AH?...

A la par que Kaya se iba sonrojando cada vez más por lo sucedido el día anterior y el hecho de que se lo había relatado a Nami, la navegadora pensó:

Nami-(Mira que sonrojarse de esa manera por algo tan simple y encima no es que SE besaron, si no que CASI se besaron. Ay Kaya, tan inocente...)

Kaya-Esto...Nami-san...

Nami-Te dije que puedes llamarme Nami.

Kaya-Ah...N-Nami...

Nami-¿Sí?

Kaya-... ¿Algo le ha pasado a Usopp-san? Es que hoy no ha venido en todo el día.

Nami la miró de forma pícara.

Nami-¿Es que ya no puede pasar un solo día sin él, eh, Señorita Kaya?

Kaya se volvió a sonrojar.

Kaya-¡N-NO-NO, no es eso!...-replicó nerviosa, de forma gesticulada-...lo que pasa es que, ...me preocupa...A-Ayer...yo pude haber hecho algo que le molestó y por eso...hoy se negó a venir...Si es así...creo que debería disculparme con él...

Nami-Nah, no te preocupes. Simplemente hoy estaba muy despistado, estoy segura de que para mañana volverá a aparecer como siempre por tu ventana...Ji, ji-no pudo contener la risita que le provocó el siguiente pensamiento, el cual expresó en palabras-...al estilo Romeo y Julieta.

Ella se sonrojó por cuarta vez en esta conversación.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Sentimientos Encontrados**_

Capítulo 7: Astros caídos.

Era el momento de que Nami se fuera, ya el cielo estaba oscurecido por completo, fue entonces cuando recordó un algo muy importante.

Nami-Kaya, ¿te gustan las estrellas?

Kaya-¿Eh? Bueno, sí, me gustan mucho, pero… ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

Nami resaltó una sonrisa.

Nami-Hoy hay una lluvia de estrellas y como el cielo está despejado, ¿te gustaría verlas?

A Kaya le gustó la idea. El hecho de que su amigo no la volviera a visitar aquel día, le había dolido un poco, por eso pensaba que era mejor distraerse de su dolor, de su soledad enamorada. Enseguida se preparó, prometiéndole a Merry de que regresaría lo más temprano posible, se fue andando por el camino junto a Nami. Se les hizo corto el recorrido, pues antes de darse cuenta, estaban llegando a la playa.

Nami-¿Quieres ver el espectáculo desde el punto más alto del barco? Así parecerá que llegas al cielo.

Kaya-Sí, me gustaría... ¡ah!-Kaya se fijó en una particular figura monocromática al otro lado del camino hacia la playa.

Aquella figura la podía reconocer donde fuera: era la figura de Usopp, quien tranquilamente sentado en la hierba, parecía llevar a cabo una tarea en particular. Incluso desde la distancia, podía apreciar con detalle cada uno de sus particulares atributos y no sabía si era porque no lo había visto hoy o por el simple hecho de que ella estaba enamorada de él, pero, no pudo apartarle de su mirada. Al percatarse Nami de esto, le dijo:

Nami-¿Por qué no vas junto a él?

Kaya-N-No debería molestarlo...parece ocupado...

Nami-¿Pero qué dices?-le dio un empujoncito hacia adelante-Para él, tú no eres ninguna molestia.

Estas palabras, le dieron el impulso que necesitaba y casi sin pensarlo, caminó directo hacia él, cuidándose de no hacer el mínimo ruido.

Usopp sintió el susurro de unas pisadas y creyó que era Sanji, quien, cansado de esperar por el ramillete, había ido en busca del francotirador personalmente para, ¿apresurarlo? Bueno, el caso es que se giró para encontrarse con la figura de Sanji; cuál no sería su sorpresa cuando ante sus ojos apareció alguien completamente diferente.

Usopp-¿¡K-K-KAYA!?-exclamó de lo más sorprendido.

Kaya-Buenas noches, Usopp-san...

Usopp-B-Buenas noches...-no supo que más responder-P-Pero Kaya, ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

Kaya-Nami me invito a ver una lluvia de estrellas...-trató de ser lo más sincera posible, ¿qué pasaría si él creyera que era solo una simple excusa para verlo? -...Y tú, ¿qué haces aquí, Usopp-san? ...-entonces se percató de la presencia de las flores-... ¿Y esas flores? ¿Son para alguien?

Usopp-Sí, bueno, son para Nami.

Kaya-¿Nami?

¨¡AH!¨-Se arrepintió de lo que dijo.

Usopp-N-No es lo que piensas, f-fue Sanji el que me mandó a recogerlas.

Kaya-¿Sanji-san?

Usopp-Sí, lo que pasa es que rompí unos cuantos platos y como castigo me encargó hacerle un ramo de flores para Nami.

Kaya-...Y, ¿te encuentras bien, Usopp-san? ...-dijo preocupada, aunque en realidad sus palabras eran en doble sentido.

Usopp-Ah...sí... ¿por qué preguntas?

Kaya-...Por nada...-se giró hacia el otro lado con el objetivo de no cruzar sus miradas y permaneció unos segundos parada junto a él, cuando por fin dijo-... ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?...

Usopp-¿EH?

No esperaba esa clase de pedido en un momento como este.

Usopp-Ah...C-Claro.

Kaya se sentó a su lado sutilmente. Estaban bastante cerca, pero ella se le acercó un poco más.

Como acto efecto, Usopp se movió más hacia el otro lado, queriendo marcar distancia. Pensaba que, si se mantenía más cerca de ella, se le volvería a descontrolar sus frenos y terminaría en un nuevo ¨error¨. No aspiraba volver a cometer más arrepentimientos por sus acciones apresuradas ni por su falta de pensamiento al cometerlas; por eso impuso una separación.

Pasaron algunos minutos de silencio. Los dos, aún estando tan cerca, están separados por una barrera invisible que les impedía seguir conversando.

Sin poder seguir soportando la incomodidad de la situación, Usopp estuvo a punto de hablar y decir cualquier bobería, con el fin de verse libre de la tensión y tratar de escapar lo más lejos posible de los hechos del ayer. No obstante, no tuvo tiempo para ello.

Kaya-...Dime...Usopp-san... ¿Por qué ayer trataste de...b-besarme?...

Kaya se le quedó mirando, fijamente, sin apartar la mirada, seria, como nunca antes. Era muestra de que esperaba respuestas y no se rendiría hasta obtenerlas.

No parecía haber salida para el pobre francotirador, quien, intimidado por la pregunta, pensaba desesperadamente en la respuesta que debería dar. ¨ ¿Sería este el momento? ¿Ya debería atreverse a revelarlo todo? ¨-su cabeza se había vuelto un revoltijo de tanto especular entre las dos opciones: decir o no decir, esa era la cuestión.

Kaya-Usopp-san...

Usopp-¡E-Es un malentendido, Kaya!

Kaya-¿Un malentendido?

Usopp-S-Sí, la verdad es que yo ayer no me sentía bien y e-en aquel momento sentí mucho cansancio hasta el punto en que casi me desmayo, por eso...pasó lo que pasó.

Kaya-...Ya entiendo...-dijo apenada de sí misma por haber esperado algo más-...Deberías ser más cuidadoso con tu salud, Usopp-san.

Usopp-Ah...Sí-asintió secamente, no podía creer que esta mentira le hubiera funcionado.

Kaya-...La próxima vez...-murmuró.

Usopp-¿Eh?

Kaya-...La próxima vez que te sientas mal, dímelo...Te ayudaré a recobrar el ánimo.

Usopp-Sí, eso haré...

Se sentía mal por mentirle de esta manera, sin embargo, creía que no había otra mejor opción. Todavía era demasiado pronto para revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos. No quería terminar rompiendo su valiosa amistad con ella, todo por el simple hecho de confesar lo que en realidad deseaba. Para él, este acontecimiento sería más un suicidio que una liberación, así que, con el fin de no dirigir su realidad hacia esa dirección, lo preferible era negar los sucesos pasados y continuar viviendo como si nada.

Kaya-¡Ah! ¡Usopp-san, mira!-emocionada, tendió su mano al cielo nocturno y Usopp la siguió con la vista.

Había empezado el mayor espectáculo de luces del siglo. Cayendo consecutivamente, con sus hermosos destellos, las estrellas fugaces inundaron con brillo las miradas de los espectadores. Cuando una estrella fugaz cae, uno pide un deseo, pero si una lluvia de estrellas fugaces se da, ¿las personas podrán desear de igual manera? Nadie lo sabe, ¿o sí?

Cegado por la efímera belleza de los astros caídos, Usopp no se dio cuenta de que fue acortando la distancia que él mismo había impuesto y para cuando se volvió consciente de esto, su hombro rozaba contra el de ella. Sin embargo, ya no le importaba, solo quería disfrutar de aquel momento, sin pensar en razones ni consecuencias.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Sentimientos Encontrados**_

Capítulo 8: La peor mentira.

Había sido una buena noche. Aquel festival de estrellas fugaces había cerrado el ambiente con broche de oro y ahora no quedaba más que irse a dormir. El cielo brillaba como si llorara de felicidad, aún después de haberse terminado todo, la serenidad de los alrededores refrescaba la mente de los afortunados espectadores. La llamada era inevitable, era momento de la despedida.

Usopp-¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te acompañe hasta la mansión?

Kaya-Sí, ya es demasiado tarde. Tienes que descansar, no puedes perder el tiempo en algo como esto.

Usopp-Pero, ¿y si algo pasa?

Kaya-No va a pasar nada, Usopp-san. Bueno, hasta mañana.

Usopp-H-Hasta mañana...

Usopp se sentía inservible. Era su deber como hombre, escoltarla hasta su destino, pero después de todas las negativas dadas por ella, no había remedio más que aceptarlo. Dio media vuelta y emprendió el camino de regreso a la playa, fue ahí, en medio de su caminata, que escuchó un extraño sonido, provenía de los matorrales.

Usopp-¿¡Quién anda ahí!?

Sanji-Oye, oye, no te pongas así-le dijo relajado.

Nami-¿Andas buscando pelea a esta hora de la noche, Usopp?-reclamó sencillamente.

Usopp-¡Vaya, pero si son ustedes!-pensó un momento-¿Qué hacían escondidos los dos detrás de un arbusto?

Sanji y Nami se sobresaltaron.

Nami-Y-Yo solo iba de regreso al barco y e-en eso me encontré con Sanji-kun.

Sanji-Y-Yo venía a por las flores para Nami-san...

Usopp-Ah cierto-lanzó el ramo de flores al aire. Sanji se precipitó a cogerlo, aunque al final terminó directamente en las manos de Nami-Son tuyas.

Nami-G-Gracias-no se esperaba tal regalo.

Usopp-No es a mí a quien le debes agradecer-señaló a Sanji y tras dicho esto, reanudó la marcha, seguido por sus amigos.

Sanji apresuró un poco el paso; se le aproximó para hablarle.

Sanji-¿Por qué no puedes ser así de sincero con la señorita, eh?

Usopp-¿¡AHHH!?-volteó su atención hacia él en vez del camino-¿¡Pero qué cosas dices Sanji!?

Sanji-No te hagas el tonto-exhaló el humo del cigarrillo-¿No crees que ya es tiempo de que le digas la verdad?

Tragó en seco. Esa era una pregunta temida por sí mismo, que, al contestarla afirmativamente, posiblemente rompería con todo lo que los unía a ellos dos. Por ello, se quedó callado, parado en medio del camino, evitando darle respuesta a la cuestión.

Al ver que no contestaba, Sanji apagó el cigarrillo y tomó otro. Le prendió fuego, inhaló y exhaló ese humo gris lleno de nicotina para luego terminar diciendo:

Sanji-Bueno, sé que no es asunto mío. Pero si quieres mi opinión, te diré esto: el silencio es la peor de las mentiras.

Dolido por las palabras de su compañero, Usopp pasó el resto de la ronda sin articular palabra alguna. Simplemente abrumado por la dificultad que se le avecinaba, de la cual parecía no poder seguir escapando por mucho más tiempo. Cuando por fin llegó el trío a su destino y predisponían de todas las acciones para irse a dormir, los pensamientos comenzaron a girar en la dirección opuesta a la que siempre se dirigían. Él tomó por fin la decisión, había pasado demasiado tiempo ocultando la verdad tras una mentira de cristal, que con cada día se iba rompiendo más y le causaba una gran inquietud. Antes o después, la mentira acabaría quebrándose por sí misma, así que era mejor ser él mismo quien la destrozara. Es cierto: hay secretos que es mejor llevárselos a la tumba, pero este preciso secreto, no era uno de esos. Ya estaba decidido: le contaría de una vez por todas, todo lo que pensaba, todo lo que en realidad deseaba, lo que esperaba no fuera mal aceptado, hasta el punto de que desgarrara los lazos entre ellos. Eso era lo que más temía, y le hacía dudar sobre su elección, pero ya no huiría. Todo se daría en el momento indicado. Puede que no hoy, no mañana ni pasado mañana, sin embargo, se juró a sí mismo que no volvería a dejar la isla sin habérselo aclarado.

(A la mañana siguiente)

La noche no había sido precisamente placentera, no obstante, le brindó un mejor sueño que el de la anterior. Dispuesto a seguir su convicción, Usopp pensó en invitar a Kaya a hacer algo diferente. Siempre conversaban en aquel lugar especial para ellos, pero no precisamente tenían que estar fijos a reunirse en el mismo. Por eso, quería llevarla lejos de aquellos alrededores de la mansión, a disfrutar sin preocupación alguna. A la entrada, se encontró con el mayordomo Merry, quien estaba limpiando.

Merry-Buenos días, Usopp-kun.

Usopp-Buenos días...Esto... ¿Kaya está?-vaya pregunta tonta.

Merry-Claro. Pasa, pero no hagas ruido. La señorita está atendiendo un paciente.

Usopp-Vale. ¡Gracias!-se dirigió hacia el interior de la casa.

Merry-¡Ah! Por cierto, vino uno de tus compañeros.

Usopp-(Eh, ¿Y qué hace Nami aquí tan temprano?)

Después de salir el paciente, Usopp se aproximó a la puerta y en el justo momento que se disponía a entrar, escuchó una voz conocida haciéndole una consulta inesperada a la querida Kaya. Con esa voz, confirmó un error: no era Nami quien estaba junto a Kaya hoy.

Chopper-Kaya, ¿a ti te gusta alguien?

Kaya-¿¡Eh!?-tras su sorpresa inicial, se sonrojó un poco-P-Pero Chopper-san, ¿¡P-P-Por qué me preguntas eso!?

Chopper-Simple curiosidad. Han venido algunos hombres a molestar en la puerta, aunque Merry los echó a todos. Así que pensé que, si no habías aceptado todavía a ninguno de todos esos pretendientes, era porque ya tenías alguien.

Kaya-B-Bueno...-no sabía que hacer. Nunca había hablado de este tema antes con nadie más que Nami, pero se sentía a gusto con la presencia de aquel lindo doctorcito reno, así que decidió desahogarse-...Sí...la verdad es que...estoy enamorada.

Chopper-¿¡EN SERIO!?-dijo emocionado. Kaya le caía súper bien, ya fuera por el hecho de que era una buena persona o solo por tener la misma profesión, por eso, ansiaba la felicidad de esta como si fuera la suya propia-¿Y quién es?

Kaya-Lo siento, Chopper-san, pero eso no te lo puedo decir.

Chopper-¿¡EHHHH!?¿Y POR QUÉ NO?-dijo haciendo una mueca.

Kaya-Porque es una persona que tú conoces muy bien.

Y tras dicho esto, le brindó unos caramelos, con el fin de que no insistiera más en el asunto.

Usopp, quien había escuchado todo escondiéndose detrás de la puerta, ahora mismo se encontraba en un estado de SHOCK. ¨Kaya tiene alguien que le gusta¨-esa verdad recién descubierta, se volvió una bomba nuclear que explotó, desbastando a su paso, todas las ganas de lucha. Si el corazón de Kaya pertenecía ya a otro, era imposible para él ocupar ese lugar.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Sentimientos Encontrados**_

Capítulo 9: Si los tontos fueran flores.

¨ ¿De quién estará enamorada Kaya?¨-por muchas vueltas que le diera al asunto, todavía no lograba hallar la respuesta a esta pregunta.

Usopp-(Kaya se negó a decírselo a Chopper porque quien le gusta es una persona que Chopper conoce... ¿¡Eso quiere decir que es alguien de la tripulación!?)

Alzó la mirada hacia sus compañeros, quienes estaban distribuidos irregularmente por el barco.

Usopp-(Estoy seguro que no es Chopper ni Brook)

Usopp-(Ummm...Nah, tampoco creo que sea Franky)

Usopp-(Entonces está entre: Luffy, Zoro o Sanji, pero... ¿¡QUÉ VOY A HACER SI SE ENAMORÓ DE NAMI O ROBIN!?)

Todas las locas posibilidades que rondaban dentro de su cabeza no lo dejaban pensar con claridad, hasta el punto que ni siquiera recordaba el hecho de ser él mismo parte de la tripulación también. Debido a sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de cómo cada uno de sus compañeros iba abandonando la nave para ir por sus respectivos caminos. Franky, Brook y Robin, se fueron a beber al bar. Luffy y Zoro, salieron junto a Tamanegi, Piiman y Ninjin, a no sé dónde, pues no comentaron nada. Y así, Sanji, Chopper y Nami, se dirigieron hacia la mansión. Para cuando volvió en sí, se encontraba completamente solo. Molesto por la actitud indiferente de sus amigos y con el fin de escapar de aquellas ideas negativas, Usopp se tendió sobre la cubierta del Sunny y se fue a dormir.

(Por otro lado)

Sanji-¿¡Eh!? ¿¡La señorita no se encuentra en casa!?

Merry-Sí, hace un rato salió a dar un paseo. Dijo que pasaría por vuestro barco antes de volver, quién diría que ustedes se dirigían hacia aquí.

Chopper-Que raro que no nos encontráramos por el camino-dijo extrañado.

Merry-Esto, ¿todos salieron del barco?-preguntó inquieto.

Nami-Nah, no se preocupe, Usopp se quedó. Mientras él la esté vigilando, no debe haber problema.

Sanji-¿Crees que estarán bien?

Nami-Bueno, eso espero...-dirigió su mirada al cielo a través de la ventana-...Oh-oh.

Sanji-¿Qué pasa, Nami-san?

Nami-Se avecina una tormenta.

Sanji-¿¡Una tormenta!?

Nami-No parece ser demasiado fuerte, pero por eso no quiere decir que sea una muy débil-expresó preocupada.

Sanji-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Volvemos al barco?

Nami-No, no nos dará tiempo a llegar. La lluvia comenzará a caer dentro de poco, con mucha fuerza y algo de viento. Puede que hasta haya algunos rayos.

Chopper-¿Ellos estarán bien?-dijo mientras fijaba su mirada en las afueras de la ventana, tratando de ver si podía localizar el barco desde allí.

Nami le acarició la cabeza.

Nami-No pasa nada, siempre que se resguarden dentro del Sunny no creo que les pase nada.

Y tras dicho esto, ella también echó un vistazo al cielo, el cual se fue tornando de colores oscuros, poco a poco, hasta que pronto se creó el ambiente de lluvia. Ellos estaban anclados en la mansión y probablemente, los demás también estarían atrapados en donde fuera que estuvieran.

(De vuelta en el barco)

Envuelto en su sueño, Usopp sintió una voz llamarlo.

...Uso...Usopp... ¡Usopp! ...¡Usopp!

Usopp-¿Ah?

Cansado del constante llamamiento, Usopp se levantó de la supuesta cubierta hecha pasar por cama. Así, de repente, sin pleno aviso. Esto asustó un poco a la voz que escuchaba, pero la misma se alivió de su despertar.

...Que bien...Estaba muy preocupada...no te despertabas...

Aún se encontraba medio embobecido por el sueño, por lo que le costaba un poco de trabajo distinguir al propietario de la voz o la figura del mismo. Pasaron unos segundos y su vista se fue aclarando; cuando por fin estaba completamente consciente, creyó todavía estar soñando.

Usopp-¿Kaya? ¿Pero qué haces aquí?-dijo pasmado.

Kaya-Yo simplemente venía a visitarlos. Como no veía a nadie, me pareció muy extraño y subí a bordo, entonces te encontré aquí tirado durmiendo, pero por mucho que te llamaba no respondías.

Usopp-Ah...lo siento...

No podía actuar de la misma manera que siempre. Aquellas palabras rondando por su cabeza, provocaban que no pudiera ser él mismo frente a ella, pues se preocupaba; le preocupaba el hecho de ser él para ella un amigo más y sentía curiosidad por conocer la identidad de aquel que había logrado robarle un lugar especial en el corazón de Kaya.

De repente, a interrumpir la tranquilidad del momento, llegó un fuerte viento gélido. Tras el sonar de un trueno, comenzó la caída de una inesperada lluvia que con cada segundo ganaba más potencia. Ante tal evento repentino, no tuvieron más opción que buscar refugio dentro de los camarotes del Sunny Go.

Usopp-¡VAYA CLASE DE TORMENTA!

Kaya-Por lo visto, no parece que la lluvia vaya a aminorar pronto.

Usopp-Sí, lo mejor será que permanezcamos aquí adentro. Afuera puede que sea algo peligroso.

Kaya-Ummm... ¿Qué hacemos?-dijo preocupada.

Usopp-No nos queda otra opción más que esperar a que pare la tormenta.

Kaya-S-Sí...

Aún dentro de la seguridad de los camarotes del Sunny, Usopp y Kaya podían oír perfectamente el resonar de los furiosos truenos, fuerte y claro, como si estuvieran afuera y no adentro. Hubo uno en especial que sonó extremadamente intenso, era prueba de que había caído entre las cercanías de la playa; fue la causa del susto de ambos. En una situación diferente, Usopp a ciencia cierta habría entrado en pánico, sin embargo, no podía actuar de esa manera, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para actuar de esa manera. Inconscientemente, Kaya había llegado a su lado por el sobresalto provocado. Una extraña sensación tibia y suave, se presionaba contra el pecho de Usopp y él, dándose cuenta de ello, la apartó un poco.

La ropa de ambos había sufrido las consecuencias de la lluvia; se mantenía fría, mojada y algo transparente. Esto lo pudo notar enseguida: el vestido blanco de la humedecida Kaya, se había transparentado, lo que le permitía figurar la forma y el color de la ropa que se escondía bajo él mismo, incitándole a los malos pensamientos; pero se contuvo de ello y desvió su mirada furtiva. Ahora mismo no era momento para perversiones ni indecencias.

Usopp-K-Kaya...será mejor que te des un baño y te cambies esa ropa mojada.

Kaya-¿¡Eh!?-dijo nerviosa.

Usopp-Sería malo si te enfermas.

Kaya-L-Lo sé...pero...sería una molestia utilizar el baño sin permiso...y...-se le coloraron un poco las mejillas-...n-no tengo otra ropa.

Usopp-Simplemente cogeremos un par prestados del armario de Nami.

Kaya-¡N-No debes hacer eso, Usopp-san! Nami se enojará.

Usopp-Ey, estoy seguro de que no le molestará, después de todo tenemos nuestras razones.

Kaya seguía indecisa, pero al final aceptó el arreglo. Cuando se disponía a ir al baño, se volteó hacia él y le preguntó:

Kaya-¿Tú no piensas bañarte, Usopp-san?

Usopp-¿Eh? ¿Yo? Nah, yo estoy bien así, después de todo, es normal para un pirata mojarse con la lluvia en los días de tormenta, ya que hay que dirigir el barco entre la tempestad.

Kaya-¡Eso no es bueno, puedes desarrollar una pulmonía si sigues así!

Usopp-Te preocupas demasiado.

Kaya-¡No, como doctora, no puedo permitirte permanecer en ese estado!-se le acercó seria, dispuesta a convencerlo.

Usopp se vio presionado por la insistencia que Kaya le imponía.

Usopp-Ahhhh, vale, vale, lo haré, pero...aquí solo hay una ducha. ¿Qué piensas? ¿Qué nos bañemos juntos? -dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

Kaya-Ah... ¿¡AH!?-se volvió más roja que un tomate.

¨ ¿¡P-P-PERO QUÉ TONTERÍA ACABO DE DECIR!?¨-muy tarde Usopp, ¿no te han dicho que pienses antes de hablar?

Usopp-E-Era una broma, s-sí, solo una broma-trató de dar la explicación más creíble.

Kaya-A-A-AH, ya v-veo, c-con que era solo una broma-(Y yo que me la creí)-pensó avergonzada.

Kaya-E-E-Esto...v-v-voy a bañarme yo primero, d-d-después puedes ir tú. ¿D-D-De acuerdo?-todavía seguía algo sorprendida.

Usopp-EH...S-S-SÍ-dijo algo apenado.

Más rápida que una flecha, Kaya salió de la habitación y entró en el baño. Allí, oculta detrás de la seguridad de la puerta, empezó a humear por culpa de aquella imprevista broma de Usopp, y de igual manera estaba él, al lado opuesto de la puerta, queriendo estrellar su cabeza mil veces contra la pared a causa de la vergüenza propia. Seguía intranquila, pero trató de calmarse un poco. Mientras Kaya se lavaba cuidadosamente bajo el calor de la ducha entre aquellas paredes desconocidas, Usopp permanecía afuera, alarmado por los efectos de sus palabras, mojado y helado. Miró al exterior que se reflejaba en la ventana, ¿por qué de todos los días tenía que caer tal tormenta justamente hoy? Era como si el mundo mismo se hubiera puesto de acuerdo para darle tal oportunidad, si de verdad fuera así: el mundo sería un tremendo entrometido.

Se mantuvo con la mirada fija hacia la tormenta durante alrededor de unos quince minutos.

Usopp-(Ummm, me pregunto que estarán haciendo Luffy y los demás en un momento como este)

Kaya-Esto...Usopp-san...

Él se sobresaltó un poco, pues lo había pillado desprevenido. Se volteó hacia la voz de Kaya a sus espaldas: ella vestía una blusa sin mangas, de color negro y con las letras ¨CRIMIN¨ estampadas en el frente, de color blanco, todo combinado con un corto short rojo con bordes también en blanco.

Kaya-¿P-Por qué me miras así?-dijo intrigada.

Usopp-¿¡Eh!?-se percató que la estaba agobiando de tanto mirarla-P-Por nada. ¡Ah! Voy a bañarme, pero, avísame si vienen los demás, ¿vale?

Kaya-Vale.

Había pasado un buen rato desde que la lluvia empezó a caer y aun así, no daba señas de parar. Esto la estaba preocupando, se preguntaba si todos estarían bien en medio de semejante lluvia. Pero más que la fuerza de la tormenta, había algo que mantenía su corazón intranquilo. ¨Estamos solos¨-eso ella lo sabía. Completamente solos, atrapados dentro del barco, en medio de la tempestad, en otras palabras: era la mejor oportunidad para confesarle todo lo que sentía. Desde que él se había ido, ella continuaba esperando su regreso, no solo para volver a verlo y oír sus historias, ella deseaba volver a verlo para expresarle sus verdaderos sentimientos. Sin embargo, estaba insegura, nunca se había enfrentado a una situación como esta, por lo que no sabía qué hacer. Recordó entonces, una conversación que había tenido con Nami:

Nami-Eh Kaya, ¿quieres escuchar unos consejos para cuando te decidas a ir tras Usopp?

Kaya-¿¡P-Pero que cosas dices Nami-san!?-la miró ruborizada.

Nami-¿Qué? ¿Crees qué no los necesites?-expresó pícara.

Kaya se lo pensó un poco y después dijo algo apenada:

Kaya-T-Te escucho...

Al obtener el permiso de la señorita, Nami prosiguió:

Nami-Primero que nada: ponte ropa reveladora. Siempre andas con esos atuendos de doncella, así que te aseguro que si te pones alguna ropa más atrevida: definitivamente llamarás su atención.

Kaya-P-P-Pero Nami...

Nami-Tranquila, no tienes que exagerar.

Nami-Segundo: cuando estén solos, acorta la distancia entre los dos: LO MÁS QUE PUEDAS.

Nami-Tercero: se lo más directa posible, ¿ENTENDISTE?

Tras el fin de aquel recuerdo, se miró a sí misma. No había escogido esta ropa a propósito, pero pareciera que el consejo de Nami la había guiado para ello.

Estaba entre los límites de la decencia y la sensualidad, vistiendo aquella ropa de Nami. Era algo completamente diferente de lo normal.

Kaya-(Me preguntó si...a Usopp-san le gusta que yo esté usando este usando esta ropa)

Usopp-Ah, ¡Kaya!

El llamado repentino de su amigo la asustó.

Usopp-¿Pasa algo?

Kaya-N-No, no pasa nada-estaba extremadamente nerviosa.

Usopp se puso serio.

Usopp-Kaya...

Kaya-¿Sí?

Usopp-... ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

Kaya-Ah...Sí-dijo extrañada.

Él iba a hablar, pero dudo por algunos minutos hasta que después de tanto titubeo, encontró el valor para formularla:

Usopp-¿Es cierto que estás enamorada de alguien?

Kaya-Eh...

Aquella pregunta se le presentó inesperadamente, pues nunca esperó oírla por su parte. No obstante, estaba claro que era una pregunta que debía responder, no importa cómo, pues sería la aclaración de todo.

Kaya-Sí, es cierto.

Usopp se mantuvo mudo tras la respuesta de Kaya, era la que esperaba oír, pero era la que más lo inquietaba. Ambos se sentaron en el sofá de la habitación.

Kaya-¿Te lo contó Chopper-san?

Usopp-Bueno, algo así-dijo una mentira piadosa-Para ser honesto, me sorprendí un poco. Creía que si algún día tú...llegaras a tener esa clase de persona especial,...yo sería el primero en saberlo.

Kaya-Ah, yo también...quería contártelo lo más pronto posible pero,...no encontraba el momento adecuado para ello...

Usopp-... ¿Me puedes decir quién es?

Kaya-...A-Ahora mismo,...no, creo que no pueda...

Usopp-Ya veo...-suspiró-...Entonces,...puedes decirme por lo menos, ¿qué clase de persona es?...

Kaya-Bueno,...es fuerte,...amable,...y masculino-dijo, ruborizándose un poco por cada palabra que decía.

Kaya dirigió su mirada al suelo.

Kaya-He hecho algunas cosas con el fin de atraerlo pero,...nada da resultado. Él no se da cuenta de lo que siento.

Usopp-¿¡AHHHH!? ¿¡Cómo es posible que eso posible!? ¡Ese tipo tiene que estar ciego, no, DEBE DE SER UN COMPLETO IDIOTA!-exclamó medio enojado. No podía imaginarse que alguien, quien tuviera el afecto de Kaya, no se percatara de ello. Eso lo molestaba mucho: el pensar que, en este mundo, hubiera quien hiciera sufrir por el mal de amores a su querida Kaya.

Ante la expresión de su amigo, ella se rió un poco y le dijo dulcemente:

Kaya-Puede que parecer un poco tonto, pero...es el tonto del que me enamorado.

Sus palabras, tan llenas de ternura, y sus ojos, inundados de la visión de su amor hacia esa persona. No había duda, ella estaba completamente enamorada, y dentro de su corazón, ya no había lugar para alguien más que él. La melancolía atacó a Usopp sin piedad, por fin comprendía la profundidad de aquel sentimiento que Kaya mostraba. Sin embargo, él no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, había decidido que no volvería a dejar la isla hasta que se le declarara.

Usopp-K-Kaya...

Kaya-¿Sí?-redirigió su mirada y la mantuvo fijada a la de él.

Usopp-...L-La verdad es que...yo...yo...-sentía un nudo en la garganta. Aquellas palabras que tanto quería decir, se le enredaban, no podían ser pronunciadas. Hizo el mayor esfuerzo por tratar de sacarlas y cuando ya creía haberlo logrado...¡PUM! Resonó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose abruptamente, dejando caer a quienes los estaban espiando.

Los que habían caído eran: Nami, Sanji, Chopper y Brook; Zoro, Robin, Franky y Luffy, fueron los únicos que se salvaron de no haber caído.

Usopp-¡EY CHISMOSOS! ¿¡HACE CUÁNTO QUE ESTABAN AHÍ!?-dijo muy enojado y a la vez algo apenado.

Luffy-Hace alrededor de unos cinco minutos-los delató el capitán.

Nami-¡Ah LUFFY, TRAIDOR!-le replicó la navegadora.

Con tanta tensión, Usopp y Kaya no notaron el momento en el que la fuerte lluvia había terminado, ni tampoco percibieron el sonido de los pasos de la tripulación, quienes habían regresado lo más rápido posible al Sunny Go en busca de noticias sobre ellos dos. Y al encontrarlos en dicha situación, no pudieron soportar la tentación de espiarlos. Mientras que Usopp se ponía a pelear contra el comportamiento de sus compañeros, Nami se le acercó a Kaya sigilosamente.

Kaya-Nami, lo siento. He tenido que usar algo de tu ropa.

Nami-Nah, no te preocupes. Por cierto...-la acercó un poco más a ella-... ¿lograste algo?-le preguntó con voz suave y astuta.

Kaya miró a Usopp, quien todavía se reñía con los demás, y entonces, tras un pequeño sonrojo, respondió:

Kaya-No sé...

Merry, quien había venido también preocupado por la señorita, se fue de regreso con ella a la mansión. Al verlos partir, Usopp empezó a pensar en voz alta:

Usopp-La persona de la cual está enamorada Kaya es: fuerte, amable, masculino y algo tonto, además es parte de la tripulación. Ummm, NO TENGO NI IDEA DE QUIÉN SEA.

Nami, Zoro, Sanji, Brook, Franky y Robin, se le quedaron mirando estupefactos y Usopp, al darse cuenta de esto les preguntó:

Usopp-¿Qué pasa chicos? Estáis raros.

Nami-Usopp...tú...

Usopp-¿Qué?

Nami-...Si los tontos fueran flores,...tú serías primavera.


	11. Chapter 10

_**Sentimientos Encontrados**_

Capítulo 10: La propuesta.

Nami-Mañana...dejaremos la isla.

Las palabras de Nami sorprendieron a muchos de los tripulantes del Sunny Go, sobre todo a Usopp.

Chopper-¿¡EH!? ¿Por qué, Nami?

Nami-No tienen por qué sorprenderse, hemos estado en esta isla más tiempo del que teníamos pensado y eso, no les vendrá muy bien que digamos.

Chopper-¿Ah?

Nami-Mientras más tiempo nos quedemos aquí, más peligroso será para los habitantes. Como ya les dije, nos están persiguiendo.

Chopper-Pero si todavía no ha pasado nada.

Nami-Por ahora, pero eso no quiere decir que no vaya a pasar nada. Así que debemos dejar la isla, lo más pronto posible.

Chopper y los demás no pudieron más que aceptar la razón. Había quedado establecido que a las 10:30 am del próximo día, la tripulación dejaría la isla.

Sin embargo, Usopp estaba inconforme, ¿de verdad volvería a irse, así como así, sin haberle expresado nada a Kaya ni tan siquiera saber quién era el rival contra el qué se enfrentaba? No, eso no lo podía soportar.

Después de terminada la conversación, Nami llamó a Usopp con la mano y él, algo confundido, se le acercó.

Nami-Usopp, hoy es el último día. ¿Crees poder hacerlo?

Usopp-¿Eh?

Nami-¡No te hagas el tonto! ¡Te pregunto si eres capaz de confesarle tu amor a Kaya, hoy de una vez por todas, Usopp! ¡Todos sabemos que estás loco por ella!

Usopp-¿¡AHHHHH!?

Nami-(Aunque la misma Kaya no se ha dado cuenta de ello)

Nami-Has esperado mucho tiempo para volver a verla, y estoy segura de que no quieres dejar la isla sin decirle lo que sientes, ¿me equivoco?

Usopp se quedó callado, era muestra de que Nami había dado justo en el blanco.

Nami-Una vez que nos vayamos, puede pasar mucho tiempo hasta que pasemos de nuevo por aquí. ¿Estás seguro de que podrás soportarlo?

Su expresión preocupada demostraba que posiblemente no lo soportaría.

Nami-Por eso mismo, tienes que hacerlo hoy, DEFINITIVAMENTE, ¿OK?-le aclaró, más bien, parecía amenazarlo.

Tras la finalización del asunto, Nami volvió a ejercer sus labores como navegante y dejó solo a Usopp, inmóvil sobre el camino. Antes de seguir con sus tareas, Nami se volvió hacia él y le agregó una propuesta:

Nami-Si quieres puedo ayudarte un poco...

Pero Usopp se lo negó, esto era algo que debía hacer: él solo, sin la ayuda de nadie.

(En la mansión)

Merry-Señorita, tiene visita.

Kaya-¿Quién es?

Merry-Es Usopp-kun-dijo sonriente-Dice que tiene algo muy importante que decirle.

Kaya estaba un poco ocupada con los historiales médicos de algunos de sus pacientes, por lo que sinceramente no tenía el tiempo necesario para ir a atenderlo; pero estaba deseosa de verlo. Merry, notando esto, la tranquilizó:

Merry-Señorita, vaya. Yo me encargaré de organizarlos.

Kaya-P-Pero Merry...

Merry-No tiene de qué preocuparse-le apartó los papeles-Él es el más importante invitado.

Kaya-Merry... ¡Gracias!-se fue corriendo hacia la puerta-¡Volveré pronto!

En la entrada de la mansión, vio la figura que la esperaba.

Kaya-¡Usopp-san!

Paciente y sereno, su amigo giró hacia la voz que lo llamaba y allí, inerte sobre el lugar, la vio bajar a toda velocidad hacia él. Pensó que estaba más bella que nunca.

Kaya-¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir?

Usopp-Espera Kaya, primero vayamos a otro lugar. ¿Está bien?

Kaya-V-Vale.

No se esperaba el cambio de escenario, pero lo siguió obedientemente por todo el camino. El destino final al que arribaron fue: al acantilado de la costa, aquel lugar donde Usopp iba a pensar cada vez que se deprimía. La vista era preciosa, el mar se mantenía tranquilo y la brisa marina le refrescaba sutilmente. A Kaya le gustaba aquel paisaje y sentía feliz, porque era junto a Usopp, con quien tenía la oportunidad de verlo.

Usopp-Kaya,...mañana...nosotros dejaremos la isla...

Kaya-¿Eh?

Esas palabras vacías la dejaron impactada. Ya lo sabía, este día llegaría y con él, la triste despedida. Había esperado la tristeza, pero no el dolor, el cual no pudo contener. De sus ojos brotaron lágrimas desordenadas que inquietaron al pobre francotirador, quien se sentía culpable por ser él quien la había hecho llorar.

Usopp-K-Kaya...-trató de hacer algo, lo que fuera para detener esas lágrimas que no dejaban de brotar, pero no tuvo tiempo para hacer nada, ni siquiera para reaccionar a lo que pasaría.

La calidez de aquella mujer le envolvía fuertemente. No había duda: Kaya le abrazaba, con toda la fuerza que tenía, sin querer dejarlo escapar. Sobre él caían sus lágrimas, tibias y puras, el desborde de sus emociones reprimidas durante todo este tiempo.

Kaya-...Por favor...no te vayas...

Usopp-Kaya...

Kaya-...Aquel día...cuando decidiste irte...yo...yo en realidad...quería detenerte...

Usopp-¿Eh?

Kaya-...No quería que te fueras...pero...pensaba que yo...no tenía el derecho para detenerte...pues...por mi culpa...sufriste mucho...Mentí...y te dejé marchar...

Kaya-...Puede que tú me perdonaras por lo que hice...pero yo...no podía perdonarme...Así que decidí volverme doctora...para que así...cuando volvieras...yo pudiera curarte...

Kaya-...Cada día de todos estos años...me esforcé para ser la mejor doctora posible...pero...no importa cómo...no podía dejar de preocuparme por ti...

Kaya-... ¨ ¿En dónde estará ahora? ¨...¨ ¿Estará bien? ¨...Estas preguntas siempre venían a mí...

Kaya-...Solo...de vez en cuando...al leer alguna noticia de ustedes en el periódico...y ver como incrementaban sus recompensas...podía sentir un poco de paz...pues eran las pruebas de que tú estabas vivo...de que seguías bien...y que estaban persiguiendo tu sueño...Sin embargo...no dejaba de preocuparme...

Kaya-...Aquellos dos años...que pasaron sin ninguna noticia sobre ustedes...desde que fueron atacados por un almirante de la Marina...fueron los dos años más dolorosos de mi vida...

Kaya-...Pero...cuando volvieron...cuando llegaron las noticias de vuestro regreso...no sabes cuánto que alegré...

Kaya-...Por eso...tengo miedo...-le apretó con más fuerza-...Tengo miedo de verte partir...para ya entonces...nunca volverte a ver...

Él había la había llamado para confesársele, pero ahora era ella quien se confesaba. Confesaba todas y cada una de sus penas, aquí y ahora, justo frente él. Con sus palabras desesperadas, tristes, envueltas en llanto y deseando de puro corazón, ser escuchadas, había logrado algo: que Usopp comprendiera el sufrimiento por el cual Kaya tuvo que pasar todos estos años. Era de esperarse, seguramente todos los conocidos y familiares de la tripulación de los Sombreros de Paja, se sentían de igual manera. Después de todo, fueron dos años en blanco para el resto del mundo, a pesar de que, para ellos, fueron dos años de progreso y crecimiento.

Kaya-...Lo siento...sé que es algo imposible...pero aún así...no puedo soportarlo más...No quiero perderte...

Por mucho que quisiera, él no podía parar esas lágrimas, esas emociones desmedidas, esa petición imposible. Pero encontró en aquel momento una posible salida:

Usopp-...Entonces,... ¿vendrías con nosotros?...

Kaya-¿Eh?

Alzó su mirada hacia él, de quien cuya propuesta no esperaba. El lagrimal de sus ojos se detuvo momentáneamente.

Kaya-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó confundida.

Usopp-Kaya,... ¿quisieras ser parte de nuestra tripulación?


	12. Chapter 11

_**Sentimientos Encontrados**_

Capítulo 11: Despedida.

Contemplaba fijamente la expresión esperanzada y seria que le mostraba él, su amigo más preciado, su amor más desconocido. ¨ ¿Quieres ser parte de nuestra tripulación? ¨-le había propuesto. Ella nunca se había esperado tal opción y por eso, estaba aturdida. ¿Podría de verdad, alguien tan simple como ella, volverse parte de un grupo de reconocidos piratas?

Usopp-Estoy seguro de que todos estarán de acuerdo...

Kaya-Usopp-san...

Usopp-Kaya...yo...no quiero dejarte...pero tampoco puedo quedarme...A este paso...nosotros dejaremos la isla...y pasará mucho tiempo hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar...pero...si tú decides venir...todos se alegrarán...

Parecía tan irreal, pero era posible, de verdad lo era. Sin embargo, no podía responder, no tenía el valor para responder, pues temía a su futuro. Lo que la frenaba, no era el miedo a las dificultades de la aquella vida: lo que la asustaba era la obligación de decidir, aquí y ahora, un camino que recorrer. Escoger un camino, significaba abandonar los otros; escoger el mar y a su amado, por sobre la tierra, significaría que debería dejarlo todo atrás. Se le era difícil la elección entre ambas opciones tan preciadas, por eso, se mantuvo callada, para no negarse ni aceptar las cosas. Necesitaba algo de tiempo para pensarlo, y tiempo, era lo que menos les sobraba ahora.

Usopp sabía que no podía retenerla a causa de su propio egoísmo, pero de verdad quería estar por siempre junto a ella. La deseaba más que a nada, pero más que nada, él deseaba su felicidad. Fue entonces cuando lo volvió a recordar: ¨Kaya está enamorada¨. A causa de las anteriores conversaciones, el había supuesto que la persona por la cual Kaya tenía aquellos sentimientos, estaba entre los miembros de su tripulación. No obstante, pudiera ser que estaba equivocado, que en realidad esa persona no fuera parte de los Sombreros de Paja, sino alguien de la isla, probablemente algún apuesto hombre de los que la pretendían. Ciertamente, si era a razón de eso por lo que su decisión no venía, él ya sabría entonces cuál sería la respuesta: un rotundo y certero NO. Por eso se apartó de ella y le dio la espalda, mirando al mar, le aclaró:

Usopp-...No quiero presionarte...Si tú decides quedarte...está bien...pero...-se volteó de regreso hacia ella-...si decides venir con nosotros...ven al Sunny Go antes de las 10:30 am...A esa hora...partiremos...

Tras delimitarle el tiempo, Kaya se fue de allí, de regreso a la mansión, cargando sobre sí, la elección. En cambio, él se quedó, después de todo, ese era su lugar para pensar y ahora mismo, necesitaba pensar. La amaba, pero creía que su amor nunca le sería correspondido, pues estaba la presencia de ¨aquel¨ quien se la había robado. Estaba seguro: Kaya no se iría con él ni aceptaría la propuesta de volverse parte de la tripulación de los Sombreros de Paja. Pero la esperanza aún no había muerto. Lo que le preocupaba, era encontrar la forma de poder expresarle sus sentimientos, ya fuera si ella decidiera irse o quedarse. Y entonces vino la idea: se dirigió hacia la mansión y allí, cautelosamente volvió a actuar como en el pasado. Al llegar a la ventana de su habitación, por extraño que parezca, la encontró abierta. Pese a que quería entregarla frente a ella, no la encontró por ninguna parte. Puede que fuera mejor así, después de darle a elegir entre dos posibles vidas, no podía incordiarla más entregándole tal presente. La dejó sobre su escritorio, asegurándose de ubicarla donde la brisa o el viento no pudieran volarla y tras haber terminado la tarea, salió tan sigilosamente como había entrado, sin dejar huella o rastro que delatara su venida, más que lo que había dejado. Volvió al barco, caminando silente, sin pronunciar una mera letra. Sus amigos tenían muchas cosas que querían preguntarle, pero no importa cómo, no podían sacarle las palabras y era preferible, no obligarlo a hablar, pues quién sabe cual serían las consecuencias. Se durmió mirando el techo de madera, bajo el que esperaba, la llegada del día de mañana.

(A la mañana siguiente)

El barco pirata, Thousand Sunny Go, representante y amigo de la tripulación de los Sombreros de Paja, estaba listo para partir. Irónicamente, el tiempo para viajar era de lo mejor, a pesar de que hubiera quienes no quisieran de nuevo, en ese preciso momento, echarse al mar. Muchos de los habitantes, conocidos y amigos, se habían reunido en la playa para verlos levantar las velas en busca del camino de regreso a sus aventuras. Allí estaban presentes y en primera fila: Ninjin, Piiman y Tamanegi. Para ellos, eran la segunda despedida, pero era tan triste y dolorosa como la primera, la cual sucedió hace muchos años atrás, cuando su capitán dejó la isla por perseguir su sueño. Usopp puede que ya no llorara de igual manera que en el pasado, pero lo cierto, era que estaba entristecido igual que ellos. Por mucho que uno viaje, nunca podrá quitar de sí, ese sentimiento mustio que provoca el dejar nuestro hogar y por, sobre todo: como cuesta despedirse de alguien a quien quieres de verdad.

Entre todos ellos, no se encontraba ni Merry ni Kaya y ya era el momento, ya era la hora, ya era el tiempo de volver a navegar por otras aguas y dejar estas, las aguas de su tierra natal. Miró hacia donde se ubicaba la mansión y en sus ojos, desapareció toda impresión de la esperanza que había tenido.

Los tres muchachos notaron la expresión melancólica de su capitán. Él ya lo sabía, entendía que ella se negaría a venir con ellos, que preferiría seguir viviendo aquí, en la tranquilidad de su tierra, pero al menos, esperaba que ella se presentara para denegar su petición: no creía que lo dejaría irse así, sin siquiera permitirle despedirse de ella. Para él, ese era el mayor dolor, el mayor castigo de su vida; marcharse nuevamente y no poder estrechar palabra alguna.

Nami-Usopp...

Usopp-No te preocupes, Nami...Ya lo sabía...

Subió a bordo y el barco levó anclas, todos le decían adiós a él, el mayor orgullo en la historia de la isla. Sunny se fue adentrando cada vez más a mar abierto, poco a poco fue perdiendo de vista, aquellos rostros entre felices y tristes, aquella casa tan especial, aquella: su isla. Cuando por fin ya no había rastro de tierra entre el horizonte frente a él, abandonó la cubierta, para descansar en solitario y ahogarse otra vez, en sus propios pensamientos e inseguridades.

(Dentro de la mansión)

Merry organizaba los papeles que había encima del escritorio de la señorita Kaya, fue entonces cuando notó caerse de entre ellos, un pequeño sobre en el que resaltaba el nombre de la señorita como destinatario. Era muy extraño, no recordaba haberle entregado a la señorita tal escrito, así que, con el fin de verificar la procedencia del mismo, se tomó la libertad y el descaro, de abrirlo sin permiso de la misma persona a la cual iba dirigida. Simplemente de leer las primeras líneas, lo confirmó: era una carta. Usopp la había escrito para Kaya y sin que nadie en la mansión se percatara de ello, la había dejado en la habitación para que ella la leyera. En ella venía escrito:

 _ **Querida Kaya:**_

 _ **He querido dejarte esta carta en el caso de que decidas no venir con nosotros, la cual, estoy seguro de que será tu elección. Puede que el escribirte de esta manera, después de causarte tantos problemas, te parezca algo molesto, pero si estoy escribiendo esta carta, es porque tengo algo que de verdad quisiera que sepas. Yo vuelvo al mar, en busca de más aventuras por vivir y más historias que contarte, pero para ese entonces, cuando quizás vuelva, tú posiblemente ya habrás sido correspondida por aquella persona de la cual estás enamorada. Debo contarte Kaya, te estado mintiendo sobre algo durante mucho tiempo, mucho más del que te puedas imaginar. Kaya, yo te amo. Sé con claridad que tú no me amas, pero aun así, no podía irme de nuevo sin transmitirte lo que siento, pues me lo prometí, por eso, te escribo esta carta. No es necesario que me correspondas ni te sientas culpable, no necesito que te apenes de mí y vuelvas a llorar por mí culpa. No me gusta verte llorar, Kaya. Quisiera que la próxima vez que nos veamos, me des tu respuesta. Quiero que me rechaces, porque lo sé: tú ya estás enamorada, y aunque no tuvieras a nadie a quien amar, nunca llegarías a amar a un cobarde y mentiroso como yo, quien no ha tenido el valor para expresarte lo que siente en palabras y se ha marchado dejándote solo esta carta, para que sepas lo que siempre quise decirte de frente. Puede que vuelvas a preocuparte por mí, pero tranquila, armaré cuanto jaleo pueda y apareceré todos los días en la portada del periódico, ¡siempre mi recompensa irá subiendo! Así verás que estoy bien, que sigo vivo, que sigo soñando y luchando por lo que quiero. Ya no pienso causarte más dolor. Espero que seas feliz, Kaya. Sinceramente:**_

 _ **Usopp**_

Merry soltó un suspiro de alivio y se regocijó con la carta, la cual lastimosamente, ya no podría ser leída por la señorita.

Merry-Y yo espero que hagas feliz a la señorita, Usopp-kun-dijo mirando el horizonte de aquel eterno mar azul, por el cual, había desparecido la figura de la carabela que el diseñó.

(De nuevo en el barco)

No hay mayor pesar que el mal de amor. Si ya de por sí, el amor es un mal agridulce, el mal de amor es puro agrio. Ese sabor agrio, era ahora el sabor de su vida. Había dejado todo lo que quería y otra vez partía hacia el mar aventurero, no se arrepentía de nada, pues a pesar de no haber podido hacer o decir todo cuanto en realidad quería, había abandonado un mensaje personal para aquella persona tan especial. Sin embargo, todavía se sentía triste y puede que esto durara algún tiempo: las heridas sanan, pero los recuerdos son los que duelen. Hiriéndolo con más fuerza nunca, las memorias pasadas llegaron para hacerle sufrir, hoy posiblemente no podría escapar de ellas, por mucho que huyera.

Nami-Usopp-entró en la habitación y le llamó de una forma alegre, pareciera que no se diera cuenta del calvario por el cual su amigo estaba atravesando.

Sin voltearse a mirarla, Usopp permaneció en su lugar y le dijo:

Usopp-No me molestes, Nami...Déjame solo un rato...por favor...

De repente, su vista se oscureció y en su espalda, sintió la suave calidez de un cuerpo.

Nami-¿Quién es?-vaya pregunta capciosa.

Hoy él no estaba para esta clase de juegos, apartó la mano de sus ojos y se volteó hacia ella.

Usopp-¡Oye Nami, yo ahora no...!-no pudo terminar su frase, pues la sorpresa lo apresó. Aquella figura, quien se encontraba a sus espaldas, no era otra más que su querida Kaya.

Usopp-K-Kaya...-dijo confundido-...Yo... ¿Acaso estoy soñando?...

Al momento, sintió un ligero pellizco en la mejilla.

Kaya-Ves, no es un sueño...Estoy aquí Usopp-san, junto a ti...y me mantendré a tu lado por un buen tiempo...

Esas palabras, las mismas que una vez él le dijo a ella en aquella noche de luna, eran ahora, el hechizo de su alegría.

Usopp-¿P-Pero cómo es posible? Tú no apareciste en la playa esta mañana-preguntó intrigado.

Entonces escuchó una risa conocida. Allí, a un lado de los dos, se encontraba Nami parada, riendo pícaramente.

Usopp-¿FUISTE TÚ?-la miró fastidiado.

Nami-EFECTIVAMENTE-afirmó-Pero no te hagas la idea equivocada. Ayer por la noche, ella llegó mientras tú no estabas y nos dijo que aceptaba volverse parte de la tripulación-le explicó-Desde anoche, ha estado escondida todo este tiempo dentro del Sunny Go.

Usopp-¿¡PERO POR QUÉ!?¿¡POR QUÉ NADIE ME DIJO NADA!?

Nami-Para gastarte una broma pesada-sonrió.

Había pasado el mayor choteo de su vida. Estaba medio molesto por culpa de esta insensible y cruel broma tendida por sus amigos, pero eso ya no le importaba. Se sentía feliz, más feliz que nunca, pues Kaya había aceptado salir al mar junto a él y sus compañeros, y eso, solo eso, le hacía infinitamente feliz.


	13. Chapter 12

_**Sentimientos Encontrados**_

Capítulo 12: Ella y él.

Ya había pasado alrededor de una semana desde que el Sunny Go había dejado la villa Syrup, llevándose con él, a Kaya, quien estaba ejerciendo como segundo doctor a bordo. Todo iba bien, se estaba llevando de maravilla con los demás tripulantes y cada día aprendía algo nuevo, experimentaba nuevas sensaciones, veía nuevas vistas. Se regocijaba con este mundo, desconocido y diferente, el cual siempre tuvo por delante y no fue, hasta ahora, que podía percibir sus verdaderas maravillas.

Usopp-Ummm...-miraba fijamente como Kaya conversaba junto a Nami y Robin, contenta como nunca.

Sanji-¿Qué pasa que tienes esa cara? ¿No estás satisfecho con algo, Usopp?

Usopp-No, no es eso Sanji. Es solo que estaba pensando.

Sanji-¿Pensando?

Usopp-¿Quién será la persona de la cual Kaya está enamorada?

Sanji-Ah... ¿¡AHHHHHH!?-se quedó boquiabierto.

Usopp-Ella dijo que era alguien: fuerte, amable, masculino y algo tonto, además se negaba a decírselo a Chopper porque es alguien que él conoce muy bien, por lo que debe ser uno de ustedes, pero...NO LOGRO SABER QUIÉN.

De repente, recibió un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza.

Usopp-¿¡PERO QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁS HACIENDO, SANJI!?

Sanji-¡ESO ES LO QUE YO DEBERÍA DECIR! ¿¡Cómo es posible que después de todo esto, tú todavía no lo entiendas, NARIZOTAS!?

Usopp-¿¡ENTENDER QUÉ!?-le replicó-¿¡NO SÉ DE QUÉ ME ESTÁS HABLANDO!?

Sanji-Ay Usopp, creo que eres el mayor idiota que he conocido en mi vida-volvió a pensarlo-No, creo que eres el tercero. A Luffy y a Zoro tú no les puedes ganar.

Usopp-Mira quién habla...-puro sarcasmo.

Volvió a recibir otro golpe. Al ver el alboroto entre ellos, Franky, Chopper y Brook, se les acercaron preocupados.

Chopper-¿Sucede algo, Sanji, Usopp?-preguntó inquieto.

Sanji-Nada Chopper, es que el NARIZOTAS, es un idiota.

Chopper-Esto...Sanji, tú no eres quién para hablar...-le aclaró.

Usopp-Ves, te lo dije...

Sanji-¡CÁLLATE!-y le estampó otro puño.

Franky-Pero bueno, ¿qué pasa aquí?

Sanji-Lo que pasa, es que Usopp, a estas alturas del dominó, todavía no se ha enterado de quién es la persona de la cual está enamorada la señorita.

¨ ¿¡EHHHHHHHH!? ¨-exclamaron los tres, extremadamente sorprendidos por su ingenuidad.

Todos los presentes, dirigieron su atención hacia ellos. A pesar de que no habían escuchado sobre lo que estaban conversando, les intrigaba aquella reacción repentina tomada por sus amigos.

Franky-Uy, creo que será mejor que cambiemos de lugar.

Brook-Sí, a donde podamos hablar con tranquilidad.

Y se escabulleron hacia los camarotes. Chopper se quedó vigilando la puerta, para asegurarse de que nadie los interrumpiera en mal momento. Lo que ahora iban a hablar, era un asunto un tanto, ¿complicado?

Usopp- ¿Q-Qué? ¿Para qué me traen aquí?

Sanji-Para dejar claras las cosas.

Brook-DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS, Usopp-san.

Usopp se les quedó mirando, completamente extrañado, de verdad no entendía el sentido de todo aquel escenario preparado ni lo que sus amigos querían que entendiera.

Franky-Yo me encargaré de explicarle las cosas.

Sanji-Te lo encargo Franky, yo no creo que pueda soportar un minuto más si se lo explico e igual no me entiende-si que se notaba que, si Usopp le volvía a dar la misma respuesta a Sanji, este lo molería a golpes y lo dejaría sin entender-Así que: confío en que tú se lo podrás explicar bien.

Franky-OK, cuenta conmigo.

Usopp-En serio chicos, no pillo de qué va todo esto...

Franky-No te preocupes, trataré de que lo pilles-le expresó confiado-Primero que nada, te voy a hacer una serie de preguntas sencillas, así que respóndelas con toda sinceridad, ¿de acuerdo?

Usopp-D-De acuerdo-(Aunque no estoy del todo seguro)-

Franky-Primera pregunta: De entre todos nosotros, ¿quién es el más cercano a la señorita?

Usopp-Yo.

Franky-Segunda pregunta: De entre nosotros, ¿quién es el que hace más tiempo la conoce?

Usopp-Yo.

Franky-Tercera pregunta: ¿Quién es su mejor amigo?

Usopp-Yo.

Franky-Cuarta preguntas: ¿Por quién la señorita estuvo preocupada todos estos años?

Usopp-Por mí.

Franky-Quinta pregunta: ¿Por invitación de quién fue que decidió volverse parte de la tripulación?

Usopp-Por invitación mía.

Franky-Ahora, la SÚÚÚÚÚÚPER pregunta final: ¿De quién está enamorada la señorita?

Usopp-¡Oye Franky, las preguntas anteriores no tienen nada que ver con eso! ¿¡Cómo quieres que lo sepa!?-le contestó medio fastidiado.

Franky-No-no-no. Suma las respuestas de las anteriores preguntas y hallarás la respuesta a esta también.

Usopp-¿Qué sume las respuestas?-sí que sonaba extraño eso, pero igual lo hizo, repensó y cuando por fin la encontró, dijo-¿Yo?

Franky-BINGOOOOOOOO-exclamó orgulloso acompañado de unos pequeños juegos de lucecitas y carteles por detrás que decían: LO HAS LOGRADO.

Usopp-La persona que le gusta a Kaya...soy yo... ¿Soy yo?...¿¡SOY YO!?-lo había dicho involuntariamente, pero era ahora, justo ahora, que caía sobre la tierra.

Usopp se sobrecalentó por la simple idea y soltando un montón de vapor, terminó inconsciente en el piso.

Sanji-Ah, explotó.

Franky-SÚÚÚÚPER explotó.

Brook-Si que explotó, Yohohoho.

Chopper-¡RESISTE USOPP!-le suplicó.

Rápidamente volvió en sí y se levantó.

Chopper-Oh volvió.

Sanji-Sí, volvió.

Franky-SÚÚÚÚPER volvió.

Brook-Yohohoho, sí que volvió muy rápido.

Usopp-¿¡Q-Q-Qué clase de broma es esta vez!?-les amenazó avergonzado.

Sanji-¿¡AHHHHH!?

Usopp-N-No me engañarán de nuevo. E-Eso de que la persona que le gusta a Kaya...s-soy yo... ¡es una broma pesada como la de ayer! ¿¡VERDAD!?

Sanji-¿¡POR QUÉ PIENSAS ESO!?-le dio una patada que lo estrelló contra las paredes del Sunny.

Chopper-Oye Sanji, ¿no crees que te excediste?-dijo preocupado.

Sanji-Me importa un comino, ya me tiene cansado este asunto. ¿¡Cómo es posible que después de aclarárselo todo, todavía no se lo pueda creer!?

Usopp-...Es que...simplemente no me lo puedo creer...-respondió desconcertado-...Estamos hablando de Kaya...¨ESA KAYA¨...Una señorita de clase alta, querida y deseada por todos...no importa cómo lo veas...parece una broma...que tan buena chica...se halla enamorado de alguien como yo...-explicó sin levantar la mirada del piso.

Sanji-¿Pero qué tan poca autoestima te tienes, Usopp?- dijo pasmado.

Sanji se le acercó y se sentó a su lado, exhaló el humo de su cigarrillo.

Sanji-Por muy difícil que sea de creer, es la verdad. La señorita está enamorada de ti-le aclaró.

Usopp-¿Y si en realidad no lo estuviera?-señaló pesimista, queriendo negarse a sí mismo el creer tal verdad y esperando que se convirtiera en una mentira.

Sanji-Si en verdad no estuviera enamorada de ti, ¿crees que te hubiera dejado besarla aquel día?-le esclareció sus dudas.

Ciertamente tenía sentido. Si ella tan solo lo pensara como un amigo, ¿por qué le habría permitido en un inicio tal acción posible? Él sabía perfectamente qué clase de chica es Kaya, por eso, sabía que ella no era de esas muchachas que se dejaran besar así tan fácilmente. No lo quería admitir, pero incluso su propio razonamiento, le estaba dando la razón a las palabras de Sanji.

Al ver la indecisión que presentaba Usopp, Sanji le dijo:

Sanji-Bueno, si todavía no te lo crees, entonces pregúntale tú mismo...

Usopp-¿Eh?

Sanji-¡Kaya-chan!-la llamó fuertemente.

Usopp-¡Oye Sanji, n-no la llames!-le pidió.

Sanji-Muy tarde-agregó pícaro.

En la puerta, frente a ellos, ya se encontraba la susodicha señorita, fuente principal de todo este enredo de verdades y mentiras que se presentaba en la vida de Usopp.

Kaya-¿Sucede algo, Sanji-san?

Sanji-Ah tranquila, no es nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, Kaya-chan. Simplemente te llamaba porque Usopp dice que tiene algo importante que hablar contigo, EN PRIVADO-le amenazó con la mirada.

Entonces, Sanji, Chopper, Franky y Brook, dejaron el camarote y salieron de nuevo a cubierta, dejándolos a ellos dos solos, tan solos como aquel día de tormenta, o eso creían.

Kaya-¿Pasa algo malo, Usopp-san?

Usopp-N-No-No, nada. No pasa nada, K-Kaya.

Kaya-¿En serio?-le miró fijamente, preocupada por lo que estaba perturbando a su querido amigo. Ellos se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo, no sería de extrañarse que ella pudiera sentir que algo lo inquietaba, incluso si en realidad ella no tenía idea de la razón de su inquietud.

Usopp-E-En serio-tartamudeó un poco, pues aquella mirada de sus hermosos ojos azules, parecía penetrar su alma en busca de una respuesta diferente y escaparse de ella, resultaba más difícil que escapar de la mayor prisión del mundo: Impel Down.

Kaya-¿Qué querías decirme?-le preguntó, tratando de no indagarle más en la mente, pues no quería molestarle.

Usopp-Ah B-Bueno, verás...-no sabía cómo hablarle. Sus dudas sobre los verdaderos sentimientos de ella, no podían ser reveladas directamente, así que optó por ganar algo de tiempo antes de llegar a la gran pregunta-...Solo quería saber si te encuentras bien.

Kaya-¿Eh?

Usopp-Y-Ya sabes, ¿no te sientes incómoda entre nuestra tripulación? ¿N-No extrañas a ¨alguien¨ de la villa?

Kaya soltó una pequeña risita, nunca pensó que tal cosa pudiera intranquilizar tanto a Usopp, pero igual, esa cordial preocupación que él mostraba por el estado de su amiga, le gustaba.

Kaya-Sí, solo ha pasado una semana, pero aún extraño mucho a Merry y a todos los demás en la isla-dijo a la par que miraba el horizonte a sus espaldas, en la dirección de la cual habían partido-Pero no me arrepiento de nada-se volvió hacia él-Aquí todos son muy amables y divertidos, ¡tanto que no hay tiempo para estar triste!-exclamó contenta.

Usopp le sonrió. Era precisamente como ella decía: no había tiempo para permanecer triste, por mucho que se quisiera, pues en esta tripulación, la tristeza era una solo una palabra pasajera y eso ya lo había comprobado él, a lo largo de todas sus aventuras con ellos.

Usopp-Sí, son unos buenos amigos, aunque a veces llegan a ser un poco pesados e...-sintió un vistazo furtivo. No había duda: Sanji le estaba vigilando y justamente ahora, su aura asesina le gritaba a Usopp que eso no era el tema del que tenían que hablar-...incluso algo entrometidos.

Con la amenaza de Sanji, Usopp supo que no podría retrasar más las cosas: tendría que hablar sobre ¨eso¨, ya fuera por las buenas, o por las malas.

Usopp-P-Por cierto Kaya...

Kaya-¿Sí?

Usopp-H-Hace un rato, Sanji y los demás decían algo raro...

Kaya-¿Algo raro?

Usopp-Ah, Decían que yo...s-soy de quién tú estás e-enamorada...-no pudo ocultar sus nervios al decir estas palabras, pues temía las consecuencias que estas le podrían ocasionar.

Kaya-¿Eh?

Usopp-¡P-Por supuesto, sé que eso no es verdad! Pero...-le dirigió su mirada, sacando todo el valor posible para no desviar su vista de ella-...quiero saberlo. Kaya...p-para ti... ¿qué soy yo? ¿Un simple amigo? ¿O algo más?

Si se le había encendido la llama de le esperanza por culpa de aquellas palabras de Sanji, estaría bien que se esperanzara hasta el final, para ser quizás, recompensado con lo que quería.

Usopp-¿Tú me quieres?-la dijo, la pregunta de la discordia entre sí mismo y la realidad.

¿Cuántos años habría esperado esa pregunta? Para Kaya, este preciso momento era el indicado para serle sincera, para dejarlo todo en claro.

No recibió respuesta más que el silencio y eso lo desesperanzó. ¨Soy un idiota, por creerme tal broma¨-pensó melancólicamente. Cuando se disponía a disculparse, vio venir la palma de la mano de Kaya, rápidamente hacia sus mejillas. Creyéndolo una bofetada, cerró los ojos y se resignó a recibirla: ese sería su castigo por haberla incomodado con tal pregunta. Pero no, no era una bofetada. Aquella mano que se le acercó, se detuvo suavemente en su mejilla.

Usopp-¿Kaya?-no entendía el por qué de la acción, pero fue inmediatamente después, que tuvo su respuesta.

Kaya-Yo no te quiero, Usopp-san...

El dolor recibido por aquella revelación, fue mucho mayor que cualquiera de los que había experimentado antes. Prefería mil veces más experimentar el sentir de: haber sido cortado por Mihawk, envenenado por Magellan, quemado por Akainu o desmembrado por Doflamingo, antes que tener que sufrir el daño que le provocaba aquel rechazo. Ahora lo había aclarado, después de todo, no servía de nada haber tenido la mínima esperanza de encontrar otro final. Sin embargo, quién diría que después de sentirse el hombre más miserable de la tierra, volvería poco después a ser el mismo Usopp de siempre tras lo que el hecho que le prosiguió a las palabras de Kaya.

Ella, se le fue aproximó un poco más. Él, mísero hombre creído rechazado, y ella, la curación de su miseria. Tiernamente, ella presionó sus labios contra los suyos, uniéndolos en un dulce e inocente beso, el que tanto habían esperado.

Anta la inesperada muestra de afecto, Usopp apenas pudo comprender lo que sucedía e incluso, cuando ya ella se le había apartado, él seguía confundido por la paradoja entre lo que Kaya había dicho y lo que había hecho. Fue entonces, cuando obtuvo su auténtica respuesta:

Kaya-...Te amo.

Usopp-Eh... ¿¡EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?-el estruendo de su sorpresa hubiera sido escuchado hasta en la otra mitad del Grand Line: el Nuevo Mundo.

Un revoltijo de emociones le inundaba y entre ellas, el asombro y la mayor alegría del mundo, eran las que predominaban en su alborotada mente.

Usopp-¿¡D-D-D-Desde cuándo!?

Kaya-Desde hace mucho tiempo, más tiempo del que te puedas imaginar-le sonrió cariñosamente.

Usopp-Y yo que me vengo a dar cuenta ahora...-estaba sorprendido de su propia ingenuidad-...ya entiendo por qué Sanji y los demás hacían todas esas cosas. Oh Kaya...-la abrazó fuerte-...Lo siento, en verdad lo siento. De no ser por mi culpa, tú no tendrías que haber sufrido tanto...

Kaya-¿Pero qué dices?-lo abrazó también-Si fue por mi culpa que tú sufriste en un principio... No tienes que preocuparte por nada...Ahora...simplemente...sigue abrazándome...y por favor...di que me amas...Di que me amas...hasta que no puedas decir nada más...

Se apartaron un poco, sin dejar de abrazarse y así, fijas sus miradas en los ojos del otro, Usopp dijo:

Usopp-Te amo, Kaya. Y te prometo que te haré feliz.

Kaya-Yo ya soy feliz, porque yo también te amo.

Por fin, después de tantos años, después de tantas desventuras, tantas dudas y locuras, por fin, lo habían logrado, sus sentimientos habían sido encontrados. La felicidad era tanta que no les cabía en alma, sus palpitares no paraban de acelerar, las lágrimas querían llegar, no para expresar tristeza, sino para demostrarle al mundo, la pura dicha de ambos. Sus labios, deseosos de un segundo encuentro, se iban a volver a unir, cuando de repente escucharon el resonar de más de una voz conocida decir: ¨ ¡FELICIDADES!¨ Y ¨al fin¨. Al medio segundo, el resto de la tripulación había irrumpido en el camarote para felicitar a la feliz pareja, unos eufóricos y otros aliviados.

Nami-Ey Usopp, con que la vas a hacer feliz eh... ¿Acaso eso es una proposición de matrimonio?-le aclaró pícaramente.

Luffy-¿¡USOPP, TE VAS CASAR!?

Chopper-¿¡VAN A TENER HIJOS!?

Robin-Entonces el barco estará mucho más agitado que ahora-rió cariñosa.

Zoro-Oigan, yo ni muerto me pongo a cuidar un chamaco.

Sanji-Ni yo, aunque con gusto cuidaría de una pequeña señorita.

Zoro-Cocinero lolicon.

Sanji-¡Calla, cabeza de marimo!

Brook-Yohohoho, voy a ser tío.

Franky-Brook, tú ya no tienes la edad para ser tío.

Brook-Ay, es cierto. Entonces seré abuelo, Yohohoho.

Usopp-¡E-Eh, chicos, t-todavía es muy pronto para esas cosas! ¿Verdad, Kaya?-la miró algo apenado por el comportamiento entrometido de sus compañeros.

Kaya-Ciertamente, puede que sea muy pronto...por ahora...-dijo tiernamente, declarando su tan anhelado futuro juntos.


	14. Epílogo

_**Sentimientos Encontrados**_

Epílogo:

Kaya-Usopp, no tienes por qué preocuparte tanto, te dije que estoy bien.

Usopp-Sí, lo sé, Kaya. Pero no puedo evitarlo, mañana es el día.

Kaya-Mira que tienes un padre preocupado, ¿verdad?-dijo mientras acariciaba suavemente al bebé que llevaba en su vientre.

El parto estaba diagnosticado para mañana y Usopp, hoy más que los anteriores días, no quería alejarse de Kaya para procurar que nada le pasara. Estaban en medio del mar, sin el más mínimo rastro posible de tierra cerca, por eso, debían cuidarse de cualquier complicación posible.

Usopp-¿Estás segura de que no sería mejor buscar una isla para desembarcar? Las cosas se pondrán difíciles si mañana viene alguna tormenta o algo parecido.

Kaya-Sí, lo sé, pero está bien-volvió a acariciarle-Si este niño nace en medio del mar, será un niño libre que se convertirá en un gran guerrero del mar, justo como su padre-tiernamente, ambos se tomaron de la mano y entre sus dedos, resplandecieron los anillos de oro.

Franky-Y como su abuelo-terminó la frase.

Usopp-¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa, Franky?

Franky-Ahora mismo acaba de llamar tu padre.

Usopp-¿¡MI PADRE!?

Franky-Dice que viene junto con los demás de la tripulación del pelirrojo y que trae consigo una montaña de regalos para su nieto.

Usopp-Pero si todavía no ha nacido...-agregó cómicamente.

Habían pasado seis meses, o sea, medio año, desde la última vez que vio a su padre, aquel día que los Sombreros de Paja se reunieron con la tripulación de Shanks, el pelirrojo. Luffy le devolvió su sombrero de paja a Shanks, pero él, enseguida se lo regresó, aclarándole que él ya no lo merecía: ese sombrero fue de Gol D. Roger, el rey de los piratas, y ahora, él, Monkey D. Luffy, ya habiéndose vuelto él también en el rey de los piratas, era ahora el único en todo este mundo que podía usarlo.

¡Vaya clase de sorpresa debió llevarse Yasopp! Cuando su hijo, a quien había dejado de niño, se presentó ante él como todo un hombre, con esposa y un bebé de tres meses en camino. Primero que nada, se disculpó con él, por no haber podido ser el buen padre que él hubiera querido tener y después, le prometió que no importa cuándo o dónde, estaría presente para él y su familia.

Usopp-...y ya le está malcriando. Qué clase de abuelo tienes, ¿verdad?-le expresó alegre al pequeño.

Se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo, desde que él y Kaya se correspondieron, había experimentado un sinfín de diferentes variaciones de la felicidad. Mañana sería otro día especial, quizás el más especial, después del día de su boda, pues mañana nacería a este mundo tan grande, maravilloso e imperfecto, aquel que llevaba su sangre, el próximo: aventurero.

Notas de autora: Ay, después de escribir esta primera historia, siento como que se me salen las lágrimas, pero, por fin puedo decir: _**TERMINÉ UNAAAAAA**_. Ojalá y cuando la verdadera historia de One Piece se acabe, pueda ver un buen final para estos dos (de preferencia romántico). Ummm, creo que quizás me he pasado con alguna que otra cosa en este fanfic, por ejemplo: la idiotez de Usopp (no creo que sea tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta de nada LOL) y la irritabilidad de Sanji (se la ha pasado todo el fanfic pegando y pateando al pobre de Usopp). Bueno, creo que este no será mi último ni único fanfic de Usoka, pero lo que está claro, es que será uno muy querido (con el tiempo que me ha tomado terminarlo) Y como dice Germán Garmendia: ¨este no es el fin, esto recién está comenzando¨ _**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**_


End file.
